


Hope & Spirit

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Esta es la historia del futuro alterno donde viven Trunks y Gohan pero de una forma completamente diferente. En esta historia, Trunks no crece junto a su madre ni su padre, queda huerfano y a cargo de Gohan, el último guerrero Z en pie para derrotar a los androides luego de que estos mataran a sus amigos y a su sensei Piccolo.Juntos deberán enfrentar las adversidades en un mundo repleto de dolor y muerte, al mismo tiempo, una pequeña chispa de romance surgira entre ellos.Dejen comentarios. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Toriyama-san pero el mini fanfic es de MI propiedad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ¡Hola, Animalitos de Dross!... debería dejar de saludar así -_-
> 
> Como sea, luego de escribir la saga "Secret & Forbbiden Love" y comenzar a trabajar en su secuela "Dragon Ball NG: La venganza de Cell", decidí empezar a trabajar con un nuevo mini fanfic de la saga "Dragon Ball" obviamente siendo un universo alterno al OVA canónico de Toei Animation "The History of Trunks", algunas escenas se basarán en el doujinshi "Gohan x Trunks AFTER" de Young Jijii y está inspirado en el summary del fanfic "Petalos de Vida" escrito por la ficker Mica Natsuki que por lo que entiendo, el summary del fanfic es así:
> 
> "La historia del futuro cambia; Mirai Trunks no vive junto a su madre, sino junto a su padre, el último guerrero de pie. Enfrentan juntos un tiempo de completa oscuridad, malaria, frialdad y muerte infinitamente. No saben cómo salvar su mundo, hasta que Vegeta se atreve a conocer sobre las ciencias y mecánicas que Bulma dejó en sus diarios. La aventura comienza para los dos."
> 
> Después de leer ese summary pensé "¿Y si en su línea de tiempo, Mirai Trunks hubiera quedado huérfano siendo bebé y Gohan tuviera que cuidarlo?" y ahí fue cuando surgieron las ideas para este mini fanfic. Fueron como… ideas fugaces, así que no estoy muy segura de que fue lo que quise escribir pero, espero que este one-shot valga la pena.
> 
> En fin, la saga de mangas "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toyotaro. Sus películas, OVAS y adaptaciones anime son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este mini fanfic es de MI propiedad.

El pequeño Gohan corría lo más veloz que podía en el bosque para poder volver a su casa, no hace mucho se encontraba entrenando en lo más profundo del bosque cuando sintió que el ki de su padre se debilitaba cada vez más y más, se preocupo, pues sabía que él estaba gravemente enfermo por un virus del corazón que había contraído en su viaje por el espacio. El virus era de dudosa procedencia y lamentablemente, aún no había cura para ello, el semi-saiyajin llegó a un estanque y salto haciendo un ligero sonido al apoyar sus pies en el agua, cuando terminó de cruzar, siguió corriendo hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa Son, todos los guerreros Z se encontraban allí, Vegeta se mantenía alejado como siempre, sentado en una roca en el lago frente a la casa en la montaña Paoz, ninguno de ellos hablaba, todos guardaban un profundo silencio, lo único que se podía oír en aquella atmósfera silenciosa eran los llantos de Trunks, quien era consolado por su madre, Bulma, ésta mantenía una expresión seria, ya tenía previsto que algo así podía llegar a suceder pero no con su mejor amigo, no con él.

Finalmente, Gohan llegó a su casa llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes no dudaron en darle paso para que pudiera entrar, apenas lo hizo se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres pero para cuando abrió la puerta y entró en ella, el ki de su padre había desaparecido por completo. Chi-chi desvió la mirada al encontrarse con su hijo parado en la puerta de su habitación, se levantó y se acercó a él con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

-Llegas tarde, Gohan-pronunció la mujer de cabellos oscuros con la voz quebrada mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a un pañuelo de tela-G-Gokū… tu padre, está muerto, lo siento mucho-

El pequeño semi-saiyajin vio con temor como su padre descansaba en aquella cama con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque todos sabían perfectamente que no era así. Avanzó lentamente con pasos temblorosos mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, no era cierto, lo que su madre le estaba diciendo no era cierto, su padre… él… no podía estar muerto, lo conocía bien, era uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo, y como dijo Vegeta, no podía morir por algo tan simple como una enfermedad del corazón.

-¿Q-Qué?-pronunció Gohan al acercarse a la cama donde descansaba su padre-¿papá… e-está muerto?-le era difícil creer que eso en verdad había pasado, se arrodillo frente a la cama y aferró sus manos a la sabana que cubría al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados-no, no ¡no es verdad! ¡esto no es verdad! papá no pudo morir ¡no!-

-Cómo me gustaría decir que no es cierto, pero en verdad sucedió lo que más temíamos. Gokū está muerto-respondió Chi-chi quien estalló en llanto y abrazo a su padre buscando consuelo. Los guerreros Z, quienes se encontraban afuera de la casa, estaban sorprendidos ya que dejaron de sentir el ki de su amigo y ellos tampoco podían creer que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados hubiera muerto, incluso Vegeta estaba sorprendido y furioso al mismo tiempo, ahora nunca podría terminar de saldar sus cuentas pendientes con su amigo y peor rival, el bebé Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de su madre al sentir el dolor de todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Gohan también lloraba mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama y escondía su rostro en ellas, incluso el maestro Roshi que estaba allí acompañando a Chi-chi y a Ox Satan se quitó sus gafas de sol para secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Papá…-susurró Gohan mientras elevaba su vista y se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-esto no se quedará así, te prometo que haré lo posible para proteger la tierra como lo hiciste tú, no pienso fallarte-

* * *

_Seis meses después…_

Seis meses pasaron desde la muerte de Gokū y después de ese trágico día, los guerreros Z no entrenaron durante ese período de tiempo pensando que nadie iba a atacar la tierra, pero estaban equivocados. Después de esa trágica muerte, los androides aparecieron comenzando a matar gente y a destruir ciudades solo por diversión. Al principio, fueron creados con el propósito de asesinar a Gokū porque él había atacado a la Patrulla Roja cuando apenas era un niño, pero ahora que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados había muerto, no tenían ninguna razón para asesinarlo. Los guerreros Z hicieron todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero desafortunadamente, debido a la falta de entrenamiento, uno tras otro murieron en la batalla, incluso Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin no pudo vencerlos y acabó siendo asesinado por el androide #17, lo que trajo dolor al corazón de Bulma, quien justo había creído que había logrado cambiar un poco al príncipe saiyajin. Los únicos guerreros que quedaban en pie para derrotar a los androides eran Gohan, Piccolo y Krillin pero éste último no pudo detener a los androides y no pasó mucho tiempo para que también se fuera con sus amigos al otro mundo, así que solo quedaban Piccolo y Gohan para proteger a la tierra. Aprendiz y sensei lucharon contra ellos con todo el poder que tenían, aún así, luchar contra los androides era en vano, cada vez que ellos le daban un golpe, los androides los esquivaban fácilmente y les devolvían los ataques hiriéndolos de gravedad, luego de un rato peleando contra esas máquinas infernales, ambos guerreros estaban gravemente heridos y aún así seguían de pie, mientras que #17 y #18 seguían intactos, no tenían daño o herida alguna, reuniendo fuerzas que quien sabe kamisama de donde las sacó, Gohan corrió dispuesto a atacar otra vez a los androides pero un brazo detuvo su camino.

-¿P-Piccolo-san?-dijo el semi-saiyajin con un ojo cerrado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero aún así era soportable.

-¡Vete de aquí, Gohan! ¡yo lucharé solo contra ellos!-respondió Piccolo.

-¡No! de ninguna manera pienso irme mientras dejo que esos monstruos te maten-exclamó Gohan molesto-estamos juntos en esto y vamos a derrotarlos-

-Gohan, no me hagas decirlo otra vez, vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde-exclamó el namek, pero Gohan no mientras contemplaba como su sensei era golpeado y atacado de diversas formas sin piedad por aquellos androides, el semi-saiyajin más joven solo se limitaba a observar como Piccolo estaba comenzando a agotarse y los androides seguían sin recibir daño alguno, finalmente, Gohan se cansó de quedarse solo observando sin hacer nada, cerró los puños con fuerza al grado de hacerlos sangrar y rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a los androides, ignorando la advertencia de su sensei de permanecer fuera de la batalla.

El semi-saiyajin se acercó volando hacia #18 pero apenas sintió la mirada de la chica rubia sobre él, Gohan saltó sobre ella, se posicionó detrás de su espalda y comenzó a arrojar ráfagas de ki y golpes sin control pero aún así, #18 no recibía ningún daño, la androide rodó los ojos señal de que se estaba aburriendo de los patéticos ataques que el niño le propinaba.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó la chica rubia viendo a Gohan cabizbajo con las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración y la energía-bien, si ya terminaste entonces lárgate-

Con solo una simple patada, #18 empujó a Gohan lejos de ella haciendo que se estrellara contra un edificio, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros intentó salir de allí pero al querer hacerlo, algunos escombros cayeron sobre él dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando despertó, Gohan removió los escombros lentamente de su cuerpo, a pasos lentos salió del edificio y comenzó a buscar a Piccolo pero no podía encontrarlo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera podía sentir su ki, las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos ante la sola idea de saber que su sensei había muerto, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza por la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, abrió los ojos respirando aceleradamente, caminó unos pasos y pudo ver que los androides habían destruido varios edificios hasta casi dejarlos en ruinas. Sin perder más tiempo, voló siguiendo el rastro de destrucción con intención de encontrar a los androides para vengarse de ellos pero solo encontraba más y más caos por donde quiera que veía y no sentía la energía de los androides, supuso que se habían ido a otra parte, eso no importaba ahora, se vengaría en otra ocasión. De repente, se detuvo al ver que el rastro de destrucción lo llevaba hacia un camino conocido… ¡la Corporación Capsula!

-Oh no, esto es malo… probablemente esos androides atacaron a Bulma o a Trunks-pensó Gohan, aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula. Aterrizó frente a la entrada principal del semi-destruido edificio, abrió la puerta y entró viendo que el lugar estaba repleto de escombros y las vigas de metal que sostenían el semi-circular techo de la enforme edificación cayeron contra el suelo rompiendo los cerámicos, avanzó por los pasillos buscando a Bulma, llamándola por su nombre e incluso intentó percibir su ki pero los escombros dificultaban su búsqueda y causaban una fluctuación en el ki, hasta que escuchó un grito provenir de una de las habitaciones de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡Ayúdenme! por favor… alguien ayúdeme-dijo Bulma débilmente, Gohan entró en el laboratorio y vio a la mejor amiga de su difunto padre atrapada en una pila de escombros que cayeron del techo del laboratorio-Gohan, oh, qué bueno que estás aquí… por favor, ayúdame-

-No te preocupes, Bulma-san. Ahí te ayudo-respondió Gohan, haciendo uso de su fuerza saiyajin comenzó a remover las vigas y las arrojó a unos centímetros lejos de él, sujetó a Bulma por debajo de los brazos y camino unos pasos hacia atrás logrando sacarla de los escombros, acomodó a la científica de cabellos celestes boca arriba para que pudiera descansar pero apenas lo hizo, pudo ver que ella estaba gravemente herida y tenía un golpe en la frente del cual salió algo de sangre que ensucio un poco su rostro, su ropa estaba rota y llena de polvo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente-no, ¡esto no está pasando! no puedes morir, Bulma-san-

-Gohan, descuida, estaré bien. no es nada grave-le dijo la científica de cabellos celestes tosiendo levemente-quien me preocupa más es Trunks-

-¿Trunks? ¿qué sucede con él? ¿dónde está?-preguntó Gohan preocupado por el pequeño bebé.

-Está descansando en su cuna en mi habitación-respondió Bulma-ve a buscarlo y llévatelo lejos de aquí, no quiero que los androides lo encuentren-

-No voy a irme, no sabiendo que estás herida, Bulma-san-respondió Gohan, no pensaba abandonar a la mejor amiga de su padre, aquella mujer a la que siempre admiro y apreció como si fuera una hermana para él.

-Por favor, Gohan. es mi última voluntad, quiero que busques a Trunks y lo lleves lo más lejos que puedas de aquí, escóndanse en las montañas o en algún lugar donde los androides no los encuentren-dijo Bulma quien tomó la pequeña mano del niño y la apretó entre la suya-él es mi única familia y no pienso perderlo-

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Trunks y luego volveré por ti-dijo Gohan, estaba por irse pero Bulma lo detuvo apretando su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No, cuando vayas por Trunks, ya no regreses por mí. solo vete...-dijo Bulma, Gohan la miró, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a la científica de cabellos celestes sola en su laboratorio-¡vete, Gohan! ¡tienes que hacerlo! tienes que irte de aquí pronto-

Gohan respiró profundamente sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, se tranquilizó, asintió, salió del laboratorio y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Bulma, a medida que caminaba, el edificio comenzaba a llenarse más y más de humo, lo que lo hacía toser y le impedía ver el camino, se apoyó contra las paredes del pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los escombros y las vigas de metal que caían del techo hasta que escuchó un llanto provenir de la habitación de Bulma. Rápidamente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se acercó a la habitación de la científica de cabellos celestes, no podía abrir la puerta con el código de seguridad por lo que tuvo que emplear su fuerza para arrancarla y arrojarla lejos de allí, al entrar la habitación estaba en llamas las cuales rozaban la cuna donde descansaba el bebé Trunks. Esquivó las llamas y se acercó a la cuna donde pudo ver un pequeño bebé que lloraba acostado en la suave colchoneta de la cuna, Gohan miró hacia la entrada de la habitación para asegurarse de que los androides no hubieran entrado a la Corporación Capsula, como pudo cubrió al bebé con una manta de color amarillo claro, lo cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación directo a la salida mientras intentaba calmar a Trunks, quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Shhh… no llores, Trunks. por favor, no llores-susurró Gohan mientras mecía al bebé en sus brazos. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver dos sombras paradas frente a él… ¡maldición! eran los androides, los habían encontrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan se puso en posición de ataque sin soltar al bebé Trunks, a quien cargaba en su brazo izquierdo, de las llamas surgieron los androides #17 y #18. El semi-saiyajin los observó con la ira reflejada en los ojos, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras cerraba su puño al grado de casi hacerlo sangrar, los androides no se sentían intimidados por la expresión del niño, solo se limitaban a observarlo con una sonrisa cínica en sus rostros, al parecer, ver al niño enfadado les provocaba cierta gracia. Por unos segundos, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar, solo se miraban frente a frente hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para romper ese ambiente tan tenso y macabro.

-¡Aléjense!-les gritó Gohan molesto mientras extendía su mano frente a los androides-váyanse de aquí ahora, no estoy de humor para pelear contra ustedes-

-Oh, descuida, no venimos a pelear contigo, venimos a matarte-respondió #18 quien junto a su hermano elevaron sus manos y comenzaron a lanzar ráfagas de energía hacia Gohan, el niño semi-saiyajin con suerte logró esquivar sus ataques pues aún seguía herido por la batalla previa que él y su sensei Piccolo habían tenido contra esas horribles máquinas. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula esquivando los ataques de ambos hermanos que intentaban acabar con su vida sin éxito, a mitad de camino se escondió detrás de una pared semi-destruida, su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía con fuerza martillando sin control dentro de su cráneo, miró hacia abajo, corrió a un lado la manta dejando al descubierto el rostro del bebé Trunks, sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía cuando dormía pero su sonrisa se borró al notar como la cara del infante se contraía, señal de que iba a llorar.

-Oh, no, no. Trunks, no llores-dijo Gohan, sabía que si el bebé lloraba, los androides iban a descubrirlos-por favor, cállate, no llores-

Muy tarde, Trunks ya había comenzado a llorar y eso llamó la atención de los androides, quienes no dudaron en acercarse al escondite donde se encontraba Gohan con el pequeño bebé. El semi-saiyajin asomó la mirada detrás de su escondite solo para encontrarse con #17 y #18 volviendo a elevar sus manos y preparando un ataque simultaneo de ráfagas de energía, las oscuras pupilas del menor se encogieron por el pánico y en cuestión de segundos, surgió una explosión que creó una abertura en la pared de una de las habitaciones de la edificación con forma de domo. Una densa capa de humo surgió de las paredes y de esa capa de humo salió Gohan cargando al bebé Trunks en sus brazos mientras tosía sin control, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía y se alejó volando en dirección a las montañas. #17 y #18 salieron de allí segundos más tarde, justo cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse, ambos pudieron ver a Gohan alejarse volando de allí.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, hermana? ¿vamos a perseguirlos para matarlos?-preguntó #17 mirando a la chica rubia.

-No, si los matamos ahora no tendríamos más juguetes con los cuales entretenernos hasta que se rompan-respondió la chica rubia-por ahora, dejemos que escape. Pronto regresaremos por él y si podemos, con suerte mataremos a ese bebé-

Ambos androides se alejaron volando de allí pero en sentido contrario, pues como dijo #18, no tenía caso perseguir a Gohan para matarlo, si lo hacían se quedarían sin diversión y necesitaban que el semi-saiyajin estuviera con vida para seguir "jugando" con él y volverse más fuertes.

* * *

Lejos de la Capital del Norte, Gohan estaba en el bosque oculto en los arbustos, acurrucando al bebé Trunks contra su pecho ¿qué podía hacer ahora? no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta y mucho menos sabía qué hacer con un bebé, le había prometido a Bulma que cuidaría de Trunks pero… ¿cómo podía hacerse cargo de un bebé siendo apenas un niño? no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, debía pedirle ayuda a alguien ¿y quién mejor persona para hacer ese trabajo que su madre? ella podría esconder a Trunks en su casa hasta que los androides dejaran de buscarlos. Tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente, Gohan logró llegar a su casa en la montaña Paoz, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su madre, Chi-chi, ocupada trabajando en un tejido que había comenzado a hacer hace unos días, apenas lo vió, la viuda de Goku dejó su tejido y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Gohan! oh, que bueno que llegaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que había pasado algo-dijo Chi-chi, enseguida se separó de su hijo y miró detrás de él como si estuviera buscando algo o mejor dicho, alguien-¿y Piccolo? ¿por qué no está contigo?... no, no me digas que él…-

-Sí, mamá… P-Piccolo-san está muerto, los androides lo derrotaron, no pudo pelear contra ellos-respondió Gohan sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos al recordar la pérdida de su querido amigo y sensei-ahora solo quedamos Trunks y yo para proteger la tierra-

-¡De ninguna manera! tu vas a quedarte aquí a descansar ¡solo mírate! Estás herido, no puedes ir a pelear estando en esa condición-dijo Chi-chi molesta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

-Pero, mamá. si no hago algo para proteger a la tierra, miles de personas morirán ¿Qué acaso no te importa?-preguntó Gohan sin poder creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

-Claro que me importa, pero nada me importa más que verte descansando y a salvo, el mundo no se acabara solo porque debes recuperarte de tus heridas, Gohan-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros, su mirada se desvío hacia el pequeño bulto que el semi-saiyajin cargaba en sus brazos-¿qué es eso que tienes en los brazos?-

-Es Trunks, lo saqué de la Corporación Capsula. Cuando llegue, el edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse y Bulma… Bulma…-dijo Gohan, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas pero enseguida las secó con el dorso de su mano-ella estaba muy herida y me pidió que cuidara a Trunks, ya que es la única familia que le queda-

-Bien, haremos un esfuerzo y nos encargaremos de cuidarlo, no podemos permitir que esos androides lo encuentren y lo maten, cuento contigo y con Trunks para protegernos de ahora en adelante-dijo Chi-chi cargando al bebé Trunks en sus brazos, éste comenzó a llorar levemente y a emitir pequeños hipidos-ya, ya, no llores, tranquilo, estás a salvo aquí-ve a Gohan-mientras tanto, ve a bañarte para quitarte el polvo y después me encargare de curar tus heridas-

Gohan obedeció a su madre, subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y el baño para poder ir a lavarse las heridas, mientras Chi-chi se ocupaba de alimentar al bebé Trunks con un poco de leche que guardaba en la nevera de la cocina. Al entrar al baño, Gohan se quitó su gi morado lentamente dejando expuesto su cuerpo magullado, cubierto de cortes y raspones, abrió la canilla del agua caliente dejando que llenara la bañera, cuando llegó a la mitad, cerró la canilla y entró lentamente al agua. Permaneció un rato sentado en la bañera, dejando que el agua lavara el polvo y la sangre de sus heridas haciendo que ésta se pusiera un poco turbia, cerró los ojos, respiró profunda y lentamente pensando en sus amigos, en su padre y en todas las batallas que habían perdido contra los androides, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas y cayeron al agua turbia creando pequeñas ondas, sus llantos comenzaron a resonar por las paredes del baño mientras abrazaba sus rodillas buscando consuelo.

* * *

_Cuatro años después…_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la batalla de Gohan y Piccolo contra los androides, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros ahora tenía catorce años, había decidido abandonar su casa en la montaña Paoz y al día siguiente, luego de enterrar a Bulma junto a la tumba improvisada donde descansaba Vegeta, se llevó a Trunks a vivir a una casa oculta en lo más profundo del bosque, por suerte, en el lugar había muchos animales, un río de donde sacar agua potable y la tierra era lo suficientemente fértil como para cultivar vegetales en ella. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que Gohan ponía día tras día para detener a #17 y #18, las cosas no mejoraban, las ciudades eran atacadas constantemente, incluidos los campamentos de refugiados que se hallaban en el bosque y las montañas. La radio y la televisión solo transmitían malas noticias relacionadas con los ataques de los androides, incluida la mención de una lista de personas desaparecidas, las cuales sus familiares buscaban desesperados con la posibilidad de encontrarlas sanas y salvas, justo cuando la televisión estaba por nombrar a más personas desaparecidas ese día, Gohan tomó el control remoto, apagó la televisión de la y se dirigió a la cocina con una cajita de velas color lila y unos fósforos en la mano. Ese mismo día, Trunks cumplía cuatro años y no quería que el niño se deprimiera con lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, encendió las cuatro velitas que colocó en el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, tomó el plato con cuidado, caminó hacia la sala, colocó el pastel en la mesa y enseguida cerró la ventana y la cortina impidiendo el paso de la luz.

-Trunks, baja por favor. Tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Gohan, sintió un pequeño ki salir de su habitación junto con unos pasos bajando la escalera, aquel ki avanzó por el pasillo hacia el comedor de la casa y vio a un niño con el cabello lila despeinado refregándose los ojos con cansancio pero enseguida cambió su expresión de cansancio a una de sorpresa cuando vio el pastel de cumpleaños con cuatro velitas encendidas en la mesa del comedor-feliz cumpleaños, Trunks. Sé que no es mucho pero…-

-¡No importa! ¡me gusta! ¡me gusta mucho! gracias, Gohan-exclamó Trunks abrazando al adolescente, Gohan sonrió, correspondió el abrazo con ternura y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, el niño de cabellos lilas se dio cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo abrazados, así que elevó la mirada-um… ¿Gohan? ¿podrías soltarme por favor?-

-¿Qué?-dijo Gohan saliendo de su ensoñación y abriendo los ojos, notó que aún seguía abrazando al niño y rápidamente se separó de él-oh, lo siento, lo siento. Yo… estaba distraído, me deje llevar-

-No pasa nada-dijo el pequeño de cabellos lilas sonriendo, Gohan suspiro aliviado, por suerte el niño era demasiado inocente como para detectar las intenciones del adolescente escondidas bajo aquel abrazo que le había dado-y ¿vamos a comer mi pastel de cumpleaños o no?-

* * *

Después de comer el pastel de cumpleaños, Gohan y Trunks subieron al techo de la casa para mirar las estrellas, Gohan se recostó apoyando su espalda contra el techo y su brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza como una almohada improvisada, Trunks se acercó gateando hacia él, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza contra su abdomen. Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, solo contemplaban la noche y las estrellas resplandecientes en silencio hasta que el niño de cabellos lilas suspiró con tristeza, Gohan desvió su mirada del cielo nocturno por unos segundos para ver al menor y pudo ver que estaba… ¿triste? pero ¿por qué? si esa misma tarde lo había visto tan feliz cuando le mostró su pastel de cumpleaños, incluso lo abrazó.

-Trunks ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás triste?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros con preocupación-hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? no deberías estar triste este día ¿acaso no te gusto el pastel que preparé para ti?-

-¿Eh? n-no, no es eso… me gustó el pastel pero…-respondió el pequeño de cabellos lilas mientras se apartaba de Gohan y se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas, desvió su mirada evitando cualquier contacto con la mirada del adolescente de cabellos oscuros-¿por qué mi mami y mi papi no están en mi cumpleaños? Pensé que estaríamos todos juntos-

Gohan se quedó callado por un momento, no sabía cómo explicarle al niño que sus padres habían muerto por culpa de los androides y que él estaba bajo su cuidado al ser el hijo del amigo más cercano de su difunta madre y su ahora tutor legal. Pensó y pensó alguna excusa creíble para el menor y cuando finalmente la tuvo, volvió a hablar.

-Tus padres… ellos… s-se fueron de viaje, están lejos de aquí y no volverán por un largo tiempo, me pidieron que te cuidara hasta que regresaran-respondió Gohan.

-¿Y por qué no me llevaron con ellos? Tal vez me dejaron contigo porque pensaron que era una molestia-dijo Trunks deprimido, apegando más sus rodillas contra su pequeño cuerpo.

-Tú no eres una molestia, Trunks. Eres un niño increíble y cualquiera que lo notara querría tenerte como amigo, además-dijo Gohan quien tomó al pequeño por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo-si fueras una molestia, no te hubiera traído a vivir conmigo-

-Creo que tienes razón, gracias por animarme, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo, Gohan correspondió la sonrisa pero ésta se borró al ver al pequeño estirarse y reprimir un bostezo-tengo mucho sueño-

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también estoy cansado-dijo Gohan, se levantó del techo y extendió sus brazos hacia Trunks para cargarlo, el menor no dudó y saltó a los brazos de su amigo-ven, entremos a la casa a descansar-

-Está… bien-dijo el pequeño de cabellos lilas en medio de un bostezo, a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido en los brazos de Gohan, el adolescente semi-saiyajin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño durmiendo tan cómodamente en sus brazos, le hizo recordar cuando apenas era un pequeño bebé y tuvo que rescatarlo de la Corporación Capsula, enseguida su sonrisa se borró al recordar que luego de ir llevar a Trunks a su vieja casa en la montaña Paoz, tuvo que regresar para enterrar a Bulma y despedirse de ella.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar con su madre y despedirse del bebé Trunks, quien jugaba muy entretenido con una bolita de plástico recostado en una colchoneta, Gohan salió de su casa en la montaña Paoz y se dirigió volando a la Corporación Capsula, tenía que ir a ver como habían quedado las cosas luego del ataque de los androides, el incendio en el laboratorio de Bulma, recoger la ropa y los objetos necesarios para cuidar de Trunks pero, sobre todo, debía ir a enterrar el cuerpo de Bulma, ayer no había podido hacerlo con toda la conmoción y porque debía escapar de los androides antes de que acabaran con su vida y la de Trunks en aquel lugar._

_Al entrar en la Corporación Capsula, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina y a la habitación de Bulma para empacar la ropa, pañales, talco, biberones y leche para poder alimentar a Trunks. Despues de cargar la mochila que había llevado con todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar al bebé, Gohan caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio de Bulma, se detuvo en la entrada observando la semi-destruida habitación, las paredes estaban negras por las manchas de ceniza, algunos cables estaban regados por el piso al igual que los escombros que cayeron del techo y las aberturas de las paredes. Avanzó unos pasos con lentitud y firmeza hasta que se detuvo frente al cuerpo de Bulma, que yacía cerca de los escombros de los que Gohan la había sacado el día anterior._

_Sin dudarlo siquiera, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó una manta, cubrió el cuerpo de la científica de cabellos celestes con ella, lo cargó haciendo uso de sus fuerzas y se alejó volando de allí. Debía encontrar un lugar apropiado donde enterrarla y donde pudiera despedirse de ella, después de volar por un largo rato, finalmente llegó a una zona montañosa deshabitada donde Gohan, su madre y Bulma habían construido un cementerio improvisado para conmemorar a sus amigos y familia quienes murieron durante los ataques de los androides, con excepción de Gokū que había sido enterrado bajo un árbol donde a veces solía pasar las tardes pensando en todo lo que había vivido en sus batallas, las aventuras que había tenido y los amigos que había ganado._

_Aterrizó en aquel cementerio improvisado, llegó hasta la tumba donde descansaba Vegeta, llevó sus manos a la tierra y comenzó a cavar un pozo para enterrar a Bulma junto a él. Supuso que la científica de cabellos celestes hubiera deseado ser enterrada junto a Vegeta cuando muriera y eso era lo que Gohan iba a hacer. Cavo por un largo tiempo hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, cuando terminó, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros salió del pozo, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, se acercó a la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Bulma, cargó a la científica de cabellos celestes colocándola con cuidado dentro de aquel pozo y una vez hecho esto, volvió a tapar el pozo con tierra, al anochecer encendió una pequeña fogata, se ocupó de armar una cruz improvisada con ramas de árbol secas y la clavó en el pozo ya tapado, se arrodilló frente a la cruz y permaneció un largo rato en silencio, demostrando respeto por la muerte de la mejor amiga de su padre, aquella mujer de cabellos celestes a la que alguna vez quiso como una hermana._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Gohan subió las escaleras de la casa con cuidado de no despertar a Trunks quien descansaba cómodamente en sus brazos. Entró en la habitación del menor, que anteriormente debió haber sido la habitación de huéspedes, lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con una manta, antes de irse, se acercó y acarició con su mano los cabellos lilas del menor, era tan adorable y sus cabellos eran muy suaves, como si estuvieran hechos de seda, rápidamente reaccionó, apartó su mano de la cabeza de Trunks y salió de la habitación. Apenas entró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, se colocó una camisa vieja que en cierto tiempo le perteneció a su padre para dormir y unos pantalones, se sentó en la cama, lentamente se introdujo en ella, se cubrió con la manta y poco a poco cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

_Gohan despertó acostado en su cama, miro alrededor de su habitación notando que ya era de día, movió la cabeza hacia el reloj despertador indicando que eran las 8:30 a.m._

_-¿Qué? ¿tan tarde es?-pensó Gohan mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos frotándolos con cansancio, fue justo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que la manta que cubría su cuerpo ya no estaba sobre él, no tenía nada de ropa, miró hacia arriba y encontró a Trunks sentad en su estómago, mirando hacia algo fijamente, Gohan notó que el pequeño estaba mirando su miembro erecto._

_-¡T-Trunks!-exclamó Gohan avergonzado mientras trataba de cubrir su erección sin mucho éxito-no es lo que parece... yo...-_

_-Gohan ¿qué es esto?-preguntó el niño de cabellos lilas acariciando su erección suavemente-es duro y cálido-_

_El adolescente de cabellos oscuros simplemente dejó escapar un gemido ante la sensación, no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese preciso momento. No podía creer que un niño de cuatro años estuviera tocando su pene, era un sueño hecho realidad para él pero al mismo tiempo era una pesadilla._

_-N-no es nada importante, Trunks-respondió Gohan tratando de reprimir sus gemidos-es algo por lo que todos los adolescentes pasan, tú también vas a pasar por esto cuando crezcas-_

_-¿A qué sabe?-preguntó con curiosidad inspeccionando una vez más la erección de Gohan, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamerla tímidamente. Otro gemido salió de la boca de Gohan, la pequeña lengua de Trunks se sentía tan bien, era húmeda y caliente, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, no podía creer que dejara que el niño le hiciera esas cosas-sabe bien, Gohan-_

_Más gemidos salieron de la boca del adolescente de cabellos oscuros mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas con fuerza._

_-T-Trunks... deberías detenerte ahora... ggh... n-no deberías hacer esto... um-Gohan no podía seguir hablando porque su voz fue cortada por otro gemido mezclado con un grito y una maldición pero trató de reprimir la maldición porque Trunks aún era un niño y no tenía por qué escucharlo maldiciendo._

_-¿Te gusta esto, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks en voz baja y mirándolo._

_Gohan no respondió la pregunta de Trunks, en lugar de eso asintió rápidamente, más gemidos salieron de sus labios, no podía evitarlo. Trunks tomó esto como una buena señal, así que se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a chupar su pene, con sus pequeñas manos acarició lo que no podía chupar, lo que no era mucho._

_-¡Oh, dioses Trunks! tu boca se siente tan bien. por favor, sigue chupando, bebé, eres tan lindo. ¡Maldición! Solo quiero follar tu pequeño trasero, apuesto a que es muy apretado y agradable por dentro._

_-¿Tú quieres "follarme", Gohan?-preguntó Trunks cuando dejó de chupar el miembro de su mejor amigo, se notaba que estaba un poco confundido y no entendía lo que significaba "follar" para él._

_-Supongo que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra-dijo Gohan mirando a su pequeño y lindo niño e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Trunks simplemente sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro-bueno... es algo difícil de explicar, pero... um, tienes que poner esto-apunta a su duro pene-en tu trasero. Se supone que debería sentirse bien ¿no es así? puede doler al principio, pero luego se sentirá bien, lo prometo-_

_-Pero... ¿cómo encajaría, Gohan? es tan grande y mi trasero es pequeño-respondió Trunks, Gohan solo se limitó a sonreír._

_-Bueno puedo estirar tu entrada para que mi pene pueda caber ahí dentro._

_-¿Me vas a estirar mi entrada y a follarme?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan juró que nunca antes había escuchado una pregunta tan atrevida en toda su vida, por supuesto que lo haría, follaría a Trunks todo el día si pudiera._

_-Por supuesto, Trunks. Pero si no te gusta... podemos detenernos, pero si te gusta, entonces te follaré todo lo que quieras-se estiró sobre la cama, abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante, abrió la botella y roció una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos-ahora, quítate la ropa, bebé-_

_El niño de cabellos lilas se quitó inmediatamente su playera y los pantalones, por último se quito la ropa interior._

_-Estoy listo, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros lo tomó de las caderas y miró su trasero fijamente, era tan perfecto, tan pequeño, tan redondo y tan caliente. Separó sus piernas y con sus manos extendió sus pequeñas nalgas frotando un poco de lubricante con sus dedos dentro de su pequeño agujero-G-Gohan... me hace cosquillas-presionó uno de sus dedos en su estrecho hoyo haciendo a Trunks gemir en silencio-eso se siente bien-gimió el niño, Gohan sonrió mientras movía su dedo en su pequeño agujero-oh, Gohan. mmmh-_

_-¿Te gusta eso, bebé?-preguntó Gohan mientras introducía otro dedo dentro de la diminuta entrada de Trunks y la expandía moviendo sus dedos como tijeras._

_-Ooooh, Gohan ¡Gohan!_

Gohan abrió los ojos súbitamente, se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, refregó sus ojos con pereza, acercó su mano a la luz en su mesa de noche y al encenderla, se encontró con Trunks parado en la puerta de su habitación aferrando la esquina de su almohada con su pequeña mano. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros por poco se cae de la cama al verlo pero supo mantener el equilibrio poniendo su mano en el borde de la mesita de noche.

-Trunks ¿qué ocurre? es muy tarde… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama?-preguntó Gohan con la voz un poco rasposa por el cansancio.

-Lo sé pero… es que… yo… um, tuve una pesadilla. Intenté pero no pude volver a dormir-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada con timidez, no podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, es decir, ya era demasiado grande como para dormir con Gohan pero… no tenía otra opción-¿puedo quedarme contigo? te prometo que me iré a mi cuarto cuando salga el sol-

-Uh… está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Puedes quedarte conmigo-respondió Gohan, Trunks sonrió y fue corriendo hacia la cama del semi-saiyajin adolescente arrastrando su almohada detrás de él. se subió con dificultad a la cama, gateó hacia el pequeño espacio que Gohan le dejo para que pudiera recostarse junto a él. Colocó la almohada cerca de la almohada de Gohan, se introdujo en la cama envolviéndose con las sábanas y se recostó de forma que quedara mirando fijamente al adolescente.

-Buenas noches, Gohan-le dijo Trunks sin dejar de sonreír, Gohan correspondió su sonrisa y volvió a recostarse de forma que mirara fijamente al menor.

-Buenas noches, Trunks-respondió Gohan.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Gohan se despertó con la necesidad de ir al baño, trató de levantarse de la cama pero cuando lo hizo un gemido amenazó con escapar de sus labios. Se mordió el labio inferior, miró hacia abajo y notó que Trunks se había movido durante ese período de tiempo y estaba durmiendo en su cama, acostado boca abajo y una de sus piernas estaba presionando su entrepierna, lo que hizo que el pene de Gohan se erguiera en cuestión de segundos. El niño de cabellos lilas se movió de nuevo y su rodilla rozó la entrepierna de Gohan haciéndolo gemir suavemente, eso hizo que Trunks se despertara y abriera sus ojos azules lentamente.

-¿Gohan?-dijo Trunks mientras frotaba sus lindos ojos azules con cansancio, bajó la mirada al ver que su mejor amigo tenía un bulto en sus pantalones-Gohan, ¿qué es esto?-Gohan trató de detener a Trunks antes de que éste hiciera algo estúpido, muy tarde, tocó el bulto en sus pantalones, otro gemido escapó de sus labios-¿Gohan?-

-Trunks, yo...

-¿Estás bien? ¿te enfermaste?-preguntó Trunks preocupado volviendo a tocar aquel bulto con el dedo, esta vez, Gohan reprimió un gemido cuando se incorporó e intentó alejar al niño de su erección.

-Trunks, no...-dijo Gohan mientras intentaba alejar al niño de él pero Trunks hizo todo lo posible por escapar del agarre del adolescente-por favor, no lo hagas…-

-Gohan ¿qué pasa? estás adolorido y solo quiero ayudarte- respondió Trunks, se liberó del agarre que Gohan aplicó en él y trató de alcanzar el bulto en sus pantalones pero Gohan tomó una almohada y trató de cubrirse, Trunks no necesitaba saber qué está pasando con él, solo tiene cuatro años, solo tiene cuatro años y no sabía que Gohan se había excitado por su culpa-Gohan ¿qué estás escondiendo?-quitó la almohada donde trataba de esconder su erección.

Bajó los pantalones de Gohan con entusiasmo para ver lo que estaba "escondiendo" allí y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio su erección sobresaliendo de sus boxers.

-Trunks ¡no!

Su pequeña mano ahora estaba sosteniendo el pene de Gohan, los pequeños dedos de su otra mano estaban frotando la punta mientras observaba hipnotizado, Gohan dejó escapar otro gemido al tiempo que la mano de Trunks se movía de arriba abajo a lo largo de su erección, deteniéndose en los testículos. Al parecer, el menor había comprendido el placer que le proporcionaba a su mejor amigo así que repite la acción: movió su mano hasta la punta de nuevo y descendió por la base.

Sus gemidos se hacían más fuerte y más audibles, provocando que su miembro simulara pequeñas embestidas en su mano. Debió haberlo asustado porque el niño había perdido el agarre en la longitud, pero luego continuo cuando se dio cuenta de que esa acción la había hecho simplemente por placer. Trunks siguió acariciando el miembro de Gohan cada vez más rápido hasta que ya lo resiste más y se corre directamente sobre su playera.

-¡Oh, dioses, dioses! Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Trunks-dijo Gohan tratando de reparar el desastre que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Después de todo, solo quería ayudarte-respondió Trunks, llevó sus dedos a la mancha de semen en su playera y tomó parte de la sustancia blanca con sus dedos frotándolos entre ellos-se ve pegajoso-acercó su nariz para oler esa sustancia y puso una mirada extraña-y huele raro-

Gohan suspiró aliviado al saber que Trunks no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder ni de donde había salido ese "liquido pegajoso", con cuidado, volvió a acomodar su miembro ya flácido dentro de sus bóxers, subió sus pantalones, le quitó la playera a Trunks y la reemplazó por otra playera limpia. Trunks volvió a recostarse en su lugar en la cama dándole las buenas noches a Gohan, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se acomodó en su lado de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, pues su mente estaba invadida por la culpa ¿qué había hecho? ¿por qué dejó que Trunks lo tocara de esa manera? Y lo más importante, si Bulma estuviera viva ¿qué le diría? Le había prometido que cuidaría a Trunks, no que abusaría de él pero no podía evitarlo, últimamente el niño de cabellos lilas lo estaba volviendo loco, su mirada era tan tierna e inocente, su adorable sonrisa lo cautivaba y hasta sus expresiones y acciones lo hacían perder la cabeza, oh no… eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Trunks se despertó por el aroma de huevos, bacon, arroz y tostadas que venía de la cocina en la planta baja. Se levantó de la cama de Gohan, recordando que fue allí donde durmió la noche anterior, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina encontrándose con el semi-saiyajin adolescente preparando el desayuno, apenas sintió su ki aproximarse a la cocina, Gohan desvió su mirada por un segundo para ver a Trunks parado en la puerta refregándose un ojo con cansancio.

-Buenos días, Trunks-lo saludó Gohan con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer estaba de buen humor, como si hubiera olvidado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Buenos días-respondió el niño de cabellos lilas con un bostezo.

-Tienes suerte de levantarte temprano, el desayuno está casi listo, ve a sentarte a esperar-dijo Gohan.

-Sí, que alivio, tengo mucha hambre, Gohan-dijo Trunks entusiasmado, salió corriendo al comedor dejando a Gohan solo para que pudiera terminar de desayunar. El semi-saiyajin lo observó alejarse mientras se reía por la actitud tan entusiasta del menor, en eso se parecía un poco a su madre.

Trunks se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre la madera, en cuestión de minutos, Gohan caminó hacia la mesa llevando unos platos con una considerable cantidad de huevos fritos, bacon, un bowl grande con arroz y una bandeja con tostadas, colocó todo con cuidado sobre la mesa junto con unos vasos de vidrio y una jarra con jugo de naranja, tomó asiento junto a Trunks. El niño de cabellos lilas comenzó a servirse una buena cantidad de huevos, bacon y arroz en su plato formado una montaña de comida y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a devorar su comida bajo la divertida mirada de Gohan, quien se río al ver lo hambriento que estaba Trunks, a diferencia del menor, Gohan comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, tomó su vaso de jugo de naranja y comenzó a beber un sorbo para poder pasar la comida. Estaba tan calmado comiendo su desayuno que, para Trunks parecía, que Gohan había olvidado por completo lo que pasó la noche anterior, por lo que Trunks no pudo resistirse más y decidió preguntarle a Gohan sobre eso.

-Hey, Gohan... sobre lo que pasó anoche, yo...-dijo Trunks, Gohan casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja cuando escuchó a Trunks mencionar el incidente que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Trunks, lo que pasó anoche... nunca volverá a suceder-dijo Gohan cortando su frase.

-Uh ¿por qué no?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan no sabía qué decir ahora, Trunks se veía tan inocente y tan jodidamente lindo.

-Bueno, verás... si alguien lo sabe-dijo Gohan un poco nervioso, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que iba a decir-no volveré a verte nunca más-

-Pero... lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? yo solo quería ayudarte-dijo Trunks murmurando la última frase mientras bajaba la cabeza y apartaba su mirada.

-Trunks, escucha, sé que quieres ayudarme y estoy agradecido, pero esto no se puede repetir nunca más-respondió Gohan, el tono en su voz era grave-lo que sucedió anoche... está mal ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió lentamente, no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho pero Gohan se sintió aliviado al contarle a Trunks las consecuencias de sus acciones. De hecho, Trunks no tenía idea de cuán pervertida podía estar la mente de Gohan y que su propio cuerpo había hecho que su pene se pusiera duro anoche.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Gohan trajo algunos libros, lápices y un cuaderno para Trunks. Debido a que era demasiado joven para comenzar a entrenar con él, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de enseñarle algunas cosas que su madre le hizo estudiar cuando era un niño: una de ellas era matemáticas avanzadas. Trunks tenía una gran inteligencia como su madre Bulma, así que, Gohan supuso que no iba a tener ningún problema para practicar ese tema.

-Así que... el sustituto va aquí ¿verdad?-dijo Gohan mientras marcaba con un lápiz el libro de matemáticas avanzadas que estaba mirando con Trunks-igual que en los últimos cuatro ejercicios, intenta expandir el lado derecho de...-

-¡Suficiente! Esto es aburrido, Gohan ¿cuándo vamos a jugar afuera?-preguntó Trunks completamente cansado de escuchar a su mejor amigo tratando de enseñarle matemáticas avanzadas.

-No vamos a jugar afuera hasta que termines de estudiar este libro-respondió Gohan.

-Pero... ¡estoy listo para tener un descanso!-protestó Trunks.

-No me engañes, Trunks. Siéntate y termina este ejercicio-dijo Gohan con un tono estricto mientras jalaba a Trunks para sentarlo en su silla otra vez, Trunks suspiró aburrido y comenzó a hacer el siguiente ejercicio avanzado de matemáticas pero cuando iba por la mitad del ejercicio, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se levantó de su silla, tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta principal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡dijiste que no vamos a jugar afuera! -Exclamó Trunks completamente molesto.

-Tengo que ir a East City para comprar más comida, uso lo último que desayunamos. Quédate aquí y termina tus ejercicios de matemáticas-dijo Gohan, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió volando de allí, dejando a Trunks solo y confundido ¿por qué Gohan no quería que fuera a la ciudad?

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se alejó de su casa en el bosque, le había mentido a Trunks, no fue a la ciudad a comprar comida, incluso si tenía que hacerlo, ambos eran saiyajin y necesitaban comer mucho si querían mantenerse fuertes pero esa no es la razón por la que tuvo que ir a la ciudad, había ido a la ciudad porque quería estar alejado de Trunks mientras estaba ocupado haciendo sus ejercicios de matemáticas avanzadas. Al llegar a East City, Gohan se pasó lo que quedaba de la mañana comprando comida y cuando terminó, fue a un parque cercano y se sentó en una de las bancas de madera a pensar en sus sentimientos respecto a Trunks y que rayos estaba pasando con él, porqué de repente comenzó a sentirse atraído por el menor y no de una forma muy sana que digamos. No se dio cuenta de que los androides también estaban en esa ciudad, ambos estaban caminando por las calles observando a las personas caminar a su alrededor, hasta que #17 se cansó de tanta tranquilidad y decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba sumido y confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por Trunks cuando, de pronto, escuchó unos gritos no muy lejos de él haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, rápidamente salió del parque dejando abandonadas las cosas que había comprado y pudo ver como cientos y cientos de personas corrían atemorizadas por las calles de East City, cerró los puños con fuerza, todo indicaba que los androides estaban rondando por esa ciudad. Sin perder más tiempo, incremento su ki y salió volando hacia ellos dispuesto a detenerlos. #17 y #18 disparaban ráfagas de energía hacia los edificios, autos y personas que pasaban corriendo aterrorizadas por las calles intentando proteger sus vidas sin mucho éxito, ya que apenas los alcanzaba uno de esos rayos, morían al instante, los androides seguían disparando sin control creyendo que nadie vendría a detenerlos pero estaban equivocados, una sombra pasó volando sobre sus cabezas y al desviar la mirada pudieron ver a Gohan aterrizar quedando de pie frente a ellos.

-Será mejor que ya dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo a menos que quieran pelear conmigo-dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de ataque frente a los androides.

-Nadie puede decirnos que hacer y que no, niño. Ni tú, ni nadie puede hacerlo-dijo #18 viendo a Gohan con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-Tus amigos no pudieron derrotarnos hace años atrás y tu tampoco podrás derrotarnos-comentó #17 quien camino hasta quedar al lado de su hermana.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Sin perder más tiempo, saiyajin y androides dejaron su conversación a un lado para comenzar a pelear, más Gohan tenía dificultades para poder atacar a ambos androides, ya que estaba peleando él solo contra ellos y por lo tanto, al ser dos contra uno la batalla era más difícil. El semi-saiyajin adolescente comenzó a repartir golpes y patadas a #17 pero este esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad mientras #18 solo se limitaba a observar la batalla, Gohan le propinó un golpe en el rostro al androide pero éste movió su cabeza a un lado evitando el golpe, aunque eso no lo ayudo a evitar una patada en los costados. Esto molestó a #17, quien sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a atacar a Gohan con todo lo que tenía y el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros a duras penas lograba esquivar sus golpes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, #18 apareció frente a ellos y enseguida le propino un rodillazo en el estómago y una patada a Gohan que lo lanzó lejos de ellos, haciendo que cayera con un golpe seco contra la calle. Ambos androides se acercaron volando hacia Gohan y aterrizaron frente a él viendo como el semi-saiyajin trataba de incorporarse con dificultad del montículo de tierra que se había formado cuando se estrelló contra la calle, #17 y #18 extendieron sus manos y prepararon sus ataques de energía que sin dudar siquiera, lanzaron contra el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, éste se incorporó de un salto y logró esquivar los ataques dando una voltereta, las ráfagas de energía se estrellaron contra la calle creando numerosos hoyos pero que no tenían mucha profundidad.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks estaba en la casa oculta en el bosque terminando de hacer sus ejercicios de matemáticas avanzadas o eso era lo que intentaba hacer, porque luego de un rato se aburrió y se dirigió al sofá de la sala a ver la televisión para ver que estaba sucediendo, apenas llegó a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión viendo que las noticias estaban transmitiendo un ataque reciente de los androides.

- _En otras noticias, los androides acaban de invadir East City, han destruido gran parte de la ciudad y el único que está peleando contra ellos es un niño de cabellos oscuros con poderes sobrenaturales_ -dijo el reportero quien se encontraba dentro de un helicóptero filmando la batalla en vivo, la cámara se enfocó un poco más cerca para darle mejor resolución a la grabación y pudo ver que se trataba de Gohan.

- _Gohan está en problemas, tengo que ir a ayudarlo pero… él me dijo que me quedara aquí ¿qué puedo hacer?_ -pensó Trunks, no quería desobedecer a Gohan pero tenía que ir a ayudarlo, no podía pelear contra los androides él solo, además le estaban ganando en fuerza y estrategia, al final tomó una decisión y salió volando lo más rápido que podía hacia East City.

Gohan seguía atacando a los androides transformado en súper saiyajin con todo lo que tenía pero ellos bloqueaban sus golpes o los esquivaban. Hasta ese punto, ya estaba herido y tenía la ropa algo rota y llena de polvo, su respiración era irregular y apenas podía mantener un ojo abierto, #17 y #18 avanzaron lentamente hasta quedar parados frente al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Gohan elevó su mirada hacia los androides quienes lo observaban cada uno con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te eliminemos?-preguntó #17, Gohan estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para él.

-Gohan ¡no!-gritó Trunks quien se aproximaba volando hacia él, el semi-saiyajin desvió la mirada sorprendido, el niño de cabellos lilas descendió y aterrizó a unos centímetros de él-Gohan, no lo hagas, no quiero que sigas peleando solo ¡quiero ayudarte!-

-Trunks, vete de aquí cuanto antes, es peligroso para mí que estés aquí-le ordenó Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia los androides que se aproximaban preparando otro ataque de energía y volvió su mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-¿qué estás esperando, Trunks? ¡vete de aquí ahora!-

-¡No! ¡no pienso irme de aquí! quiero ayudarte, Gohan ¡déjame ayudarte!-dijo Trunks, ambos pudieron ver que los androides se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y ya tenían preparado su ataque de energía.

-Trunks, corre…-dijo Gohan pero el menor seguía sin moverse de su lugar-¡TRUNKS, CORRE Y VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE TE MATEN!-

El niño retrocedió unos pasos atemorizado, nunca antes había oído a Gohan gritarle así. Solo se limitó a tragar saliva, asintió y sin perder más tiempo salió volando de allí abandonando a Gohan. Cuando vio que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se había ido, Gohan otra vez se puso en posición de ataque preparándose para reanudar su pelea con los androides.

* * *

Trunks voló cada vez más y más lejos hasta que llegó a la casa oculta en el bosque donde vivía con Gohan, apenas llegó, se sentó en el césped cerca de la pared abrazando sus rodillas, estaba asustado y a la vez triste. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a Gohan y éste moría, se quedaría solo, no quería perder al adolescente de cabellos oscuros, después de todo, él era el único amigo que tenía. Las horas pasaron, el sol se ocultó en el horizonte tornando el cielo de un tono naranja violáceo y Gohan no regresaba, el niño de cabellos lilas sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas temiendo lo peor, abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar pero, de pronto, alguien se acercó volando al lugar donde estaba sentado y aterrizó frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño? ¿por qué estás llorando?-preguntó aquella voz.

-E-Estoy llorando porque… porque mi amigo aún no volvio a casa y… y… t-tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo o que… que él haya…-dijo Trunks pero no pudo terminar su frase, escondió su rostro contra sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Trunks, mírame ¿quieres? estoy bien-le dijo la voz.

El niño de cabellos lilas dejó de llorar por unos segundos y desvió la mirada hacia la sombra misteriosa de la que provenía aquella voz y al hacerlo se encontró con Gohan sonriéndole, con la ropa rota, llena de polvo y el cuerpo repleto de raspones y cortes pequeños pero no tan profundos.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks quien sin dudarlo se abalanzó a abrazar a Gohan con fuerza-¡volviste! pensé que te había pasado algo malo-

-No, logré despistar a los androides y volví tan rápido como pude a casa-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos adolescentes, sintió un dolor punzante recorrer su cuerpo y llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo para aliviar el dolor.

-Gohan ¿qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Trunks preocupado acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-S-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el brazo, es todo-respondió Gohan, Trunks se acercó a su amigo no creyendo su palabra, arremangó la manga de su camiseta y se encontró con un profundo corte en el brazo, del cual brotaba algo de sangre.

-¡No me mientas! tienes una herida en el brazo-dijo Trunks, tomó la muñeca de Gohan y lo jaló con él dentro de la casa-acompáñame, te voy a curar esa herida-

Trunks condujo a Gohan hacia la cocina de la casa oculta en el bosque, lo empujo hacia una silla, salió de la cocina y al cabo de cinco minutos regresó con un pequeño kit de pequeños auxilios que había sacado del baño, abrió el kit viendo que dentro había una botellita con desinfectante y algodón pero no había tijeras ni vendas dentro ¿y ahora como cerraría la herida de Gohan sin vendas? De pronto, tuvo una idea, sacó la botellita de desinfectante, humedeció un trozo de algodón con el desinfectante y lo pasó con cuidado en la herida, el semi-saiyajin puso una mueca de dolor e incomodidad pero se aguantó el ardor, después de todo, había recibido heridas mucho peores que esas. Cuando terminó de desinfectar la herida, Trunks arrancó la manga derecha de la camiseta de su amigo, envolvió la herida con ella e hizo un fuerte nudo para frenar el sangrado.

-Que ingenioso eres, Trunks-dijo Gohan desviando su mirada hacia su brazo para poder ver el vendaje que le había hecho el pequeño de cabellos lilas-se nota que sacaste la misma inteligencia de tu madre-Le sonrió de manera tierna, extendió sus brazos hacia Trunks para poder cargarlo y dejarlo sentado en sus piernas-estaría orgullosa de ti si te viera-agregó manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres con "si me viera"?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.

-Oh, no… no es nada… solo pensaba en voz alta-respondió Gohan, Trunks le sonrió y Gohan correspondió su sonrisa al saber que el niño creyó su mentira, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, solo se miraban el uno al otro con ternura. No supo si fue por impulso pero de un momento a otro, Gohan cortó la distancia que lo separaba de Trunks con un tierno pero inesperado beso, el menor permaneció con los ojos abiertos por el shock al ver que su mejor amigo lo estaba besando, rápidamente se removió del agarre que Gohan aplicó en él y comenzó a golpear sus hombros en un intento desesperado por separarlo.

-G-Gohan…-dijo Trunks pero fue interrumpido por otro beso por parte del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-Gohan… no…-el adolescente no lo escuchaba, fue bajando sus besos por la mejilla y cuello del menor causándole escalofríos-Gohan, basta…-siguió golpeando sus hombros pero esta vez con fuerza-¡basta ya!-Trunks se separó bruscamente de Gohan cayendo de espaldas al suelo respirando aceleradamente, Gohan se levantó de la silla y quiso ayudarlo a levantarse pero el niño solo retrocedió-¡aléjate! ¡tú no eres Gohan! él nunca haría algo así-

-Trunks, lo siento, yo no sé que me pasó…-intentó explicarle Gohan pero el menor solo se tapó los oídos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡déjame solo!

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo de la cocina y salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Gohan completamente solo, escuchó como Trunks cerraba la puerta de su habitación fuerza y llevó una mano a su frente deslizándola a sus ojos para refregarlos con frustración.

- _No puedo creerlo ¿qué acabo de hacer? No debí besarlo de esa forma, de seguro debe odiarme_ -pensó Gohan soltando un largo suspiro, se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de dicho mueble.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron tres meses desde el incidente del beso y desde aquel día, Trunks evitaba ver o hablar con Gohan a toda costa. Solo estaban juntos cuando debían comer, estudiar o dormir, pero después de eso, el niño de cabellos lilas trataba de estar alejado de Gohan el mayor tiempo posible. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros comenzó a temer que Trunks lo odiaba luego de lo que había hecho, pero estaba equivocado, Trunks no lo odiaba pero tampoco quería decir que con eso lo perdonaba, solo… estaba confundido y al ser un niño no podía entender porque Gohan lo había besado ¿quizás era una nueva forma de agradecerle? No, imposible, si hubiera querido agradecerle por curar su herida directamente le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla y no en… los labios. Sintió sus mejillas arder y llevó sus pequeños dedos a sus labios recordando la sensación, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al recordar lo sucedido ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él?

Luego de considerarlo un largo tiempo, Gohan decidió que debía comenzar a entrenar a Trunks para protegerse de los androides y luchar con ellos, además, el semi-saiyajin no siempre estaría allí para ayudar a Trunks cada vez que se metiera en problemas, podía ver la enorme determinación y emoción que el menor mostraba a la hora de entrenar y eso lo enorgullecía, quizás, en un futuro no muy distante la tierra estaría en buenas manos, Trunks sería más fuerte de lo que ya era en ese momento y sería capaz de protegerlos a todos sin su ayuda.

-Bien hecho, Trunks. has progresado mucho esta semana-comentó Gohan saliendo de un hueco que se había formado en una montaña luego de estrellarse contra ella al tiempo que sacudía su gi cubierto de polvo-si sigues entrenando así, puede que hasta quizás llegues a ser tan fuerte como yo-

-¿En serio crees eso, Gohan? ¡eso sería genial! me gustaría ser igual de fuerte que tú-dijo Trunks que contaba ahora con seis años de edad, entusiasmado, de verdad que estaba más que determinado a seguir entrenando para ser fuerte como su mejor amigo y ayudarlo a pelear contra los androides… algún día. Gohan caminó hacia una roca cercana, tomo una pequeña toalla que había dejado allí y comenzó a secarse el sudor de su frente cuando terminó, volvió a dejar la toalla en su lugar.

-Tengo que irme a patrullar la ciudad, Trunks. #17 y #18 podrían atacar en cualquier momento y debo estar alerta-dijo Gohan-hasta que regrese, entra a la casa y espérame allí, no quiero que vayas por mí como la última vez-

-Pero… pero yo… ¡no es justo! ¡yo también quiero ayudar!-protestó Trunks cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un infantil puchero que, desde el punto de vista de Gohan, resultaba adorable pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no iba a distraerse tan fácilmente, enseguida reaccionó y puso su mejor expresión seria.

-Trunks, hablo en serio. Quédate en la casa y no salgas, espera a que yo regrese ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan de la forma más lenta y suave posible para que el menor entendiera, Trunks solo permaneció allí de brazos cruzados sin mirar al semi-saiyajin adolescente pero finalmente tuvo que ceder, desvió su mirada para ver a Gohan y solo se limitó a asentir cabizbajo-buen niño, no te preocupes, volveré enseguida-

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Cuando Gohan vio que se había alejado lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, se fue volando de allí rumbo a la ciudad para verificar que los androides no estuvieran allí. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, una pequeña niña con vestido azul y blanco caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con su madre, a su vez jugaba con un globo rojo que ella le había comprado hace poco, estaba tan entretenida jugando con el globo moviéndolo rítmicamente de un lado a otro y rebotándolo entre sus manos que no se dio cuenta de que la cuerda a la que estaba atada el globo se zafó de sus manos y al estar inflado con helio, el globo comenzó a elevarse al cielo.

-¡Oh no, mi globo!-exclamó la niña queriendo alcanzarlo-mami ¡mami, ayúdame! ¡se escapó mi globo!-

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero esta demasiado lejos como para que yo lo alcance-le respondió su madre. Gohan, que pasaba volando por allí, vio el globo y vio a una niña con su madre tratando de saltar lo más alto que podía pensando que así atraparía el globo, rápidamente se acercó volando al globo atrapándolo de la cuerda con una sola mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se teletransportó frente a ellas.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Gohan mientras le daba el globo a la niña.

-¡Hurra! ¡tomaste mi globo! muchas gracias-dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba el globo con las manos.

-Sí, gracias. Ojalá hubiera chicos más amables como tú-dijo la mujer y luego volvió la mirada para ver a su hija-la próxima vez no dejes que el globo se vaya-

-¡De acuerdo!

-Bueno, si no tienes otro problema, entonces me iré-dijo Gohan, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mujer y su hija pero la pequeña niña corrió hacia Gohan y sujetó la parte superior su gi naranja con su mano libre

-¡E-espera, Onii-chan!-exclamó la chica mientras sostenía el gi naranja de Gohan tan similar al de su difunto padre-¡por favor, sé mi Onii-chan!-

Gohan la miró un poco confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que quiere esa chica, pero luego su madre se acerca para interrumpir ese momento.

-Discúlpame, esta niña...-dijo la mujer tratando de disculparse y miró a su hija otra vez-Mirai, ahora está ocupado. No tiene tiempo para jugar contigo-

-¿En serio? ouh, creí que íbamos a jugar juntos-dijo Mirai mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco triste. Gohan se sintió mal por esa niña, quería irse y terminar con su patrullaje en la ciudad, pero por otro lado, supuso que tenía algo de tiempo libre para jugar con Mirai.

-Bueno, tengo un poco de tiempo, así que... ¡juguemos juntos!-dijo Gohan animando a la niña.

Gohan y Mirai pasaron todo el día jugando en el parque y con una pelota que la niña había traído consigo, estaba tan feliz de tener un "Onii-chan" con quien jugar, que recogió algunas flores silvestres del parque e hizo dos coronas: una para ella y otra para Gohan, que la aceptó con gusto.

Al atardecer, Gohan descansó sentado en una banca cerca de la madre de Mirai mientras Mirai jugaba con su pelota junto a un tobogán, levantó la vista hacia Gohan y lo saludó, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros le devolvió el saludo.

-Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para jugar con mi hija-dijo la madre de Mirai.

-Debería agradecerle, necesito un descanso de vez en cuando-dijo Gohan mientras ambos miran a Mirai deslizándose en el tobogán.

-¿Sabes? ella solía tener un hermano mayor que jugaba con ella, probablemente debiste recordárselo. Fue capturado por los androides cuando intentó escapar y...-dijo la madre de Mirai sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-desafortunadamente, perdió la vida-

Ante esa frase, la mujer se tapa la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar, Gohan sintió pena por ella y lo mejor que pudo hacer es poner una mano en su hombro para consolarla.

-Sé cómo te sientes, nadie podría reemplazar lo que perdiste, pero tú y tu hija tienen que seguir con sus vidas-dijo Gohan-hace muchos años yo también perdí a alguien importante, lo extraño mucho pero sé que él nunca regresará-su mirada se volvió hacia Mirai que ahora estaba entretenida jugando con algo de arena-estaba enérgica cuando me pidió que jugara, nunca me di cuenta de que había una historia tan trágica detrás de esto-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió así, nunca la vi tan feliz desde que murió su hermano-respondió la madre de Mirai-si no es mucho problema ¿puedo pedirte que juegues con ella alguna vez?-

-Sí, si estás de acuerdo con eso...-dijo Gohan, se levantó de su lugar en la banca y se acercó a Mirai-¡Mirai!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó la niña mientras caminaba hacia Gohan.

-Prometo que haré un mundo donde puedas vivir feliz y segura.

-Ok, si tu lo dices-dijo Mirai-entonces tienes que prometerme que jugarás conmigo otra vez-

-Lo prometo, vamos a jurar con el meñique-dijo Gohan mostrándole su dedo meñique a la chica, ella sacó su dedo meñique y lo sostuvo con el dedo de Gohan-bueno, ahora esto es una promesa ahora-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y la niña sonrieron pero ese momento se interrumpió cuando Gohan escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de donde estaba... ¡los androides! habían llegado a la ciudad otra vez y estaban atacando de nuevo, el adolescente giró su mirada hacia Mirai y su madre.

-¡Váyanse de aquí ahora antes de que los androides las encuentren!-exclamó Gohan, la madre de Mirai no asintió, cargó a su hija en sus brazos y corrió del parque. Gohan apretó los puños y se fue volando al lugar donde estaban los androides.

* * *

Mientras tanto, #17 y #18 estaban destruyendo edificios enviando sus mejores ataques de energía, las personas no sabían qué hacer, no sabían si correr o simplemente quedarse allí para morir.

-Les daré diez segundos para huir-dijo #17 con una sonrisa malvada mientras levantaba su dedo listo para preparar otro ataque.

-Hm, apuesto a que ninguno de ellos llegará tan lejos-comentó #18 mirando a su hermano con la mano derecha debajo de la barbilla.

-Diez... nueve... ocho... siete... seis...-dijo #17, la gente comenzó a huir lo más rápido que pudo para salvar sus vidas, la mayoría se subían a los autos en un intento fallido de hacer parkour, el #18 se levanta de su lugar y levanta su dedo listo para dar su mejor ataque-cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... ¡CERO!-

Sin perder otro segundo, ambos androides lanzaron su ataque de energía al mismo tiempo creando una gran explosión que hizo que algunas personas volaran por el aire matando a algunas de ellas en el proceso. Gohan, que estaba volando hacia allí, se cubrió los ojos ante la intensa luz que provocó la explosión.

-Ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? estoy aburrida #17, salgamos de aquí-dijo #18 mirando el área destruida con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso.

-Muy bien, vámonos.

Ambos hermanos volaron lejos de la ciudad en busca de otro sitio para "divertirse", cuando Gohan descubrió sus ojos, pudo ver un gran hoyo donde se encontraban los edificios. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros aterrizó al lado del hoyo, pudo ver los edificios enterrados bajo tierra, autos volteados y algunos cuerpos ensangrentados tirados en el suelo, parecía una película de terror apocalíptica.

- _M-monstruos... ¡ambos son unos monstruos!_ -pensó Gohan completamente molesto, respiró profundamente y cuando se calmó, dio la vuelta y voló de regreso a su casa escondida en el bosque.

* * *

Trunks estaba recostado en el sofá viendo un anime infantil en la televisión mientras comía galletas que se había servido en un bowl de tamaño grande cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta. Dejó el bowl de galletas en la mesita pequeña frente al televisor y se acercó a pasos sigilosos a la ventana para ver quien estaba tocando afuera, corrió la cortina, asomó su rostro lentamente viendo a Gohan, quien estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Trunks! ¿estás ahí abajo? Soy Gohan, ya volví ¿me abres por favor?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, Trunks corrió la cortina llamando la atención de Gohan, se alejó de la ventana, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Gohan-exclamó Trunks abrazando a su mejor amigo y sensei-¿por qué tardaste tanto? Te estuve esperando pero estaba tan aburrido que me puse a ver la televisión hasta que volvieras a casa-

-Lo siento, no quería llegar tarde pero… estuve en el parque de la ciudad jugando con una niña-respondió Gohan-le prometí que volvería a jugar con ella algún día ¿sabes qué? deberías venir conmigo y conocerla, estoy seguro de que serán buenos amigos-

-¡No quiero ir!-dijo Trunks dándole la espalda a Gohan-no quiero tener otros amigos, tú eres mi mejor amigo, Gohan y no quiero que nadie te separe de mi, ni siquiera esa niña-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera la conoces?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que el niño decía.

-No la conozco pero sé que ella quiere alejarte de mí y no quiero que eso pase-dijo Trunks molesto.

-Espera, Trunks ¿acaso estás celoso?-preguntó Gohan con un tono burlón, el niño semi-saiyajin bajo los brazos al escuchar al adolescente de cabellos oscuros burlarse de él y sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

-¡No estoy celoso!-respondió Trunks quien cruzó los brazos y desvío su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de demostrar que le tenía poca importancia a lo que le decía Gohan.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres que crea? con esa actitud me demuestras lo contrario-comentó Gohan entre risas sin dejar de hablar con un tono de burla.

Trunks volvió a mirarlo con molestia, se acerco más a Gohan dándole un pequeño empujón que solo lo hizo retroceder unos pasos

-¡Deja de molestarme, Gohan!

-Está bien, no era necesario enfadarse por una simple broma. Escucha, para demostrarte que esa niña no tiene ninguna intención en alejarme de ti, te llevaré mañana a la ciudad a jugar con ella, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien y se harán amigos-dijo Gohan queriendo convencer al menor, Trunks lo consideró por unos segundos y finalmente acepto.

-De acuerdo, iré mañana a ver a esa niña-respondió Trunks-intentaré llevarme bien con ella pero no te prometo ser su amigo-

-Gracias ¡muchas gracias, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan abrazando al niño, Trunks se sintió incómodo por un momento pero después se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amigo-por cierto ¿te he dicho que te ves lindo cuando te enojas?-

-C-Cállate… no es cierto ¡te dije que dejaras de molestarme!-dijo Trunks avergonzado, salió corriendo de allí hacia su habitación completamente avergonzado, Gohan solo se río levemente mientras lo veía subir las escaleras a su habitación con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, no podía negar que había adquirido un poquito de la personalidad de su padre Vegeta, Trunks podía ser demasiado orgulloso cuando quería y por alguna razón, esa característica se le hacía adorable. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y la del menor, necesitaba disculparse con Trunks por haberlo molestado. Llegó a la habitación de Trunks la cual no estaba lejos de la suya, apoyó su mano en la puerta de madera y golpeó suavemente.

-¡Vete, Gohan! no quiero hablar contigo-dijo Trunks del otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjame pasar, Trunks, ya no haré ni diré nada que te moleste, lo digo en serio-le dijo el adolescente apoyando su espalda en la puerta, esperando a que el niño lo dejara pasar.

-¡La la la la! ¡no te oigo!-gritó Trunks tapando sus orejas para no escuchar a Gohan

-Dioses ¡es imposible hablar contigo!-dijo Gohan harto por la actitud del menor, espero unos segundos más hasta que la habitación quedara en completo silencio para así poder hablar, rodó los ojos con fastidio y dio un profundo suspiro para poder calmarse-¿me dejas pasar?-

Pasaron unos segundos más en los que Trunks no se atrevió a abrir la puerta y Gohan estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra ésta, comenzando a impacientarse. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta, la perilla siendo movida a un lado, la puerta se abrió haciendo que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros cayera de espaldas en el suelo de la habitación, una sombra cubrió su rostro y vio que se trataba de Trunks, quien estaba parado con los pies a cada lado de su cabeza y las manos sobre la cadera.

-¿Y? ¿qué estás esperando? ¿vas a entrar o no? no tengo todo el día-dijo el niño de cabellos lilas mirándolo seriamente.

-S-Sí, lo siento…-dijo Gohan incorporándose del suelo con torpeza pero al hacerlo, hizo que Trunks cayera de espaldas en el suelo por accidente golpeándose levemente la cabeza, el semi-saiyajin se preocupó y rápidamente se acercó al menor quedando encima de él-¡Trunks! lo siento, no quise hacer eso ¿te encuentras bien?-

Al sentir a Gohan encima suyo, mirándolo con preocupación y su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y sintió su corazón latir otra vez con fuerza dentro de su pecho ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él? ¿por qué se sentía así cada vez que estaba cerca de Gohan?

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien, Gohan-respondió Trunks con un ligero nudo de nervios en la voz, sintió como el semi-saiyajin llevaba su mano a la frente del niño y notó que ésta estaba caliente.

-Trunks ¿seguro que estás bien? estás sonrojado ¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó el adolescente preocupado por la salud de su pequeño amigo.

-T-Te dije que estoy bien, Gohan-trató de apartar a Gohan de encima suyo, pero por un movimiento rápido y brusco terminaron en una nueva posición, Trunks quedó encima de Gohan y éste terminó debajo del niño. Gohan solo quedo viendo a Trunks completamente sonrojado, por un momento comenzó a sentirse extraño e incómodo, pero a pesar de todo, no quería que el menor se quitara de encima. Trunks se encontraba en la misma situación, abrió su boca para poder hablar pero repentinamente fue interrumpido por Gohan.

-Pudiste pedirme que me quitara-le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada disimuladamente hacia un punto fijo, su entrepierna. Gracias a la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, el miembro de Gohan se había despertado y claramente Trunks aún no se había enterado de ello.

-Lo siento, Gohan. si quieres que me quite de encima lo haré-respondió Trunks quien intentó incorporarse pero al hacerlo, su trasero sin querer rozó con el miembro erecto del adolescente, provocando que Gohan mordiera su labio inferior queriendo reprimir un gemido.

-Trunks… espera, no hagas eso-dijo Gohan, muy tarde, el niño nuevamente rozó su trasero con el miembro del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros haciendo que soltara un gemido que no tuvo oportunidad de reprimir.

-Gohan ¿qué te pa...?-el niño de cabellos lilas miro hacia abajo encontrándose con la erección del semi-saiyajin adolescente, se le quedo viendo un momento para luego acercar su mano a dicha erección y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela de su pantalón-te pasó lo mismo la otra vez, Gohan-le dijo a su amigo sonriéndole.

-Agh… ¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan entre dientes, llevó ambas de sus manos hacia su entrepierna tratando de cubrir su erección, pero Trunks apartó sus manos de aquella zona y siguió frotando la erección por encima de la tela del pantalón perteneciente a su gi, de vez en cuando se dedicaba a dar pequeños besos y lamidas en aquella zona, provocando que Gohan se excitara cada vez más-ggh… T-Trunks…-

Finalmente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros perdió la paciencia, acercó al niño de cabellos lilas y unieron sus labios en un feroz, brusco y apasionado beso. Un beso que el menor al principio se negó a corresponder y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Gohan en un intento por separarse de él pero poco a poco se rindió y se dejó besar por el adolescente mientras sentía como éste lo empujaba suavemente hasta dejarlo otra vez recostado en el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan y Trunks continuaron besándose apasionadamente recostados en el suelo de aquella habitación, Gohan deslizaba sus manos por la cintura y espalda del menor, éste, por otro lado, aferraba sus manos a la cabeza de Gohan enredando sus dedos en sus oscuras hebras con la intención de acercarlo más a él para profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así por unos minutos repartiéndose besos y caricias en el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Gohan decidió ir un poco más allá, llevó sus manos al borde de la playera blanca que el menor estaba usando y coló sus manos por debajo de esta para acariciar la suave piel de su torso, al sentir ese tacto sobre su cuerpo, Trunks no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso. El semi-saiyajin adolescente se separó de él dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, sonrió, se acercó al oído izquierdo del niño de cabellos lilas para besarlo con suavidad, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello donde comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo tiernamente, teniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas.

-Nnnh… G-Gohan…-susurró Trunks estremeciéndose al sentir los labios del adolescente en su cuello. Gohan no lo escuchó, solo se concentró en dejar un camino de besos por el cuello del menor hasta llegar a su hombro, donde no pudo contenerse y le dio una ligera mordida-¡ah!-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros siguió acariciando la piel que el torso del menor tenía para ofrecerle, pronto la camiseta blanca le estorbaba y se la quito para dejar su pecho descubierto, encontrándose con dos pequeños botones que, por suerte, ya se encontraban erectos. Gohan se relamió los labios ante esta "encantadora" imagen, ver al pequeño recostado en el suelo, sin su camiseta puesta, solo con sus pantalones puestos y un leve sonrojo en su rostro era un sueño hecho realidad para él, sin perder más tiempo, acercó sus labios a los pequeños pezones de Trunks y comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos con delicadeza como si fueran el dulce más delicioso que jamás había probado-nnngh ¡G-Gohan! ¿q-qué estás haciendo? gggh… s-se siente raro-

-Cálmate, Trunks. Solo será un momento-susurró Gohan sin dejar de lamer y succionar los pezones de Trunks, De a poco comenzó a darles pequeñas mordidas y pellizcos con sus manos sacándole unos cuantos gemidos al niño que trataba de impedir que salieran

-Ay... ah, G-Gohan-se quejó por aquélla extraña sensación, se sentía cada vez más avergonzado por esos ruidos que emitía cada vez que Gohan le tocaba y lamia en esa zona sensible. De vez en cuando trataba de empujar o apartar a Gohan para que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual no sirvió de nada, solo provocaba que el adolecente lo sujetara con más firmeza haciendo que le fuera casi imposible poder moverse.

-Quédate quieto-le dijo al niño de cabellos lilas casi como una orden haciendo que este se quedara quieto al instante, permitiendo así que pudiera darle atención a los pezones del menor. Trunks solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros y jadeos, aferro sus pequeñas manos a los cabellos oscuros de Gohan dejándolo continuar lo qué estaba haciendo. Luego de unos minutos, Gohan se separó de los pezones del menor al ver que estos se pusieron completamente rojos y duros por la estimulación, desvió la mirada notando un pequeño bulto en el pantalón del menor, sonrió con lascivia al ver que el menor se había excitado, así que sin dudarlo siquiera acercó descaradamente su mano al pequeño bulto y comenzó a frotarlo por encima de la tela.

-Aaah… G-Gohan, no…-dijo Trunks sintiéndose incomodo por la sensación que estaba experimentando, Gohan solo lo ignoró y continuó acariciando aquel bulto por sobre la tela del pantalón, provocando que su propio miembro se pusiera más duro con semejante vista-Gohan, basta-rogó el menor pero el adolescente seguía sin escucharlo-Gohan, hablo en serio ¡dije que ya basta!-

Como pudo, el menor deshizo el agarre que Gohan aplicó sobre él. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Trunks se levantó, empujó al adolescente de cabellos oscuros y salió corriendo de allí, Gohan tardó un poco en salir del trance pero enseguida reaccionó y fue corriendo detrás del niño de cabellos lilas para impedir que se vaya.

-Trunks, Trunks ¡Trunks!-lo llamó Gohan a mitad de las escaleras, el niño de cabellos lilas detuvo su camino y se volteó para ver al adolescente con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Trunks ¿a dónde vas?-

-A algún lugar lejos de ti-respondió Trunks-no sé qué está pasando contigo y yo tampoco tengo idea de que está pasando conmigo pero… necesito un momento para descifrarlo, por favor, aléjate… no me sigas-

El niño de cabellos lilas terminó de bajar la escalera, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró fuertemente detrás de él. Gohan escuchó al menor alejarse corriendo y tomar impulso para irse volando lo más lejos posible, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros llevó sus manos a sus cabellos aferrándolas con fuerza, otra vez había echado a perder las cosas con Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia abajo observando su necesitada erección, necesitaba resolver ese problema pronto y quizás una buena ducha de agua fría le pondría fin a eso.

Una hora más tarde, Gohan se encontraba en su habitación descansando en su cama cuando escuchó un golpe y la ventana siendo abierta. Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a su cama y un pequeño peso haciendo presión contra su cuerpo, como si este peso se aferrara a él y no quisiera soltarlo pero al sentir un ki conocido en aquel peso, supo que se trataba de Trunks.

-¿Trunks?-preguntó Gohan semi-dormido al ver al menor abrazándolo y llorando con su rostro oculto contra su abdomen-Trunks ¿qué sucede? por favor, dime qué está pasando-

-Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo Trunks aferrando sus manos con fuerza a la playera que Gohan estaba usando para dormir-siento mucho haberme ido así, Gohan. No lo volveré a hacer, es solo que…-el menor se separó unos centímetros para ver al adolescente de cabellos oscuros mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-yo… no me siento listo para… para hacer esas cosas ¿comprendes?-el adolescente de cabellos oscuros solo se limitó a asentir-¿podrías… podrías al menos esperar hasta que sea mayor?-

-De acuerdo, entiendo si no estás listo. Esperaré, no te obligaré a hacer algo que tu no quieras-dijo Gohan, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el semi-saiyajin adolescente volvió a hablar-entonces ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?-preguntó Trunks-no quiero dormir solo en mi habitación-

-Seguro, lo que tú quieras, Trunks.

Gohan se acomodó a un lado para darle un espacio al menor, Trunks se acercó, se coló dentro de la cama y se acercó para abrazar a Gohan colocando sus brazos alrededor de la ancha cintura del adolescente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su abdomen como si fuera una almohada improvisada, acurrucándose más contra él. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros apagó la luz de su mesa de noche y se acomodó para dormir con la espalda y su cabeza apoyadas contra la almohada mientras abrazaba a Trunks para que éste estuviera más cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente, La habitación en donde descansaban ambos semi-saiyajin era iluminada por el sol que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día. El primero en despertarse fue Gohan a causa de los rayos de sol que llegaban a su rostro desde la ventana de su habitación, talló sus ojos con molestia y cansancio, trató de incorporarse de la cama pero fue detenido por el pequeño peso que sentía encima suyo, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con Trunks durmiendo plácidamente sobre su abdomen,

Se había olvidado por completo que seguía con el menor allí.

Gohan solo sonrió al ver tan encantadora escena de Trunks dormido entre sus brazos. Dirigió su mano hacía los cabellos del niño para poder quitarle los pequeños mechones lilas que cubrían su rostro, se quedó observando por algunos segundos, pudo seguir así todo el día si no fuera porque Trunks comenzaba a despertarse, al darse cuenta de ello solo desvío rápidamente su mirada hacia otro lado y se sonrojo de solo pensar en que tal vez Trunks se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo.

El pequeño de cabellos lilas poco a poco empezó a despertarse, talló sus ojos para poder aclarar su vista y levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse con Gohan… rojo como un tomate.

-Go... ¡¿G-Gohan?! ¿y ahora qué te pasó?, ¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó descaradamente el menor, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Gohan ¿cómo se atrevía ese niño a recibirlo de ese modo al despertar?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡esperaba un "buenos días" por lo menos!-lo regaño Gohan, desvaneciendo su sonrojo al instante.

-Buenos días, l-lo siento, Gohan-se disculpó Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días a ti también, Trunks-dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras despeinaba los suaves cabellos del menor. Éste apartó sus manos un poco molesto mientras volvía a acomodarse su cabello lo mejor que podía-será mejor que te vistas si quieres bajar a desayunar, te estaré esperando-

-Está bien.

Gohan le sonrió una última vez, se levanto de su cama, salió de la habitación y caminó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Trunks tardó un poco más en salir de la cama pero luego de unos segundos, se bajó de ella y regresó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Pasó el tiempo y el lazo de amistad que Gohan y Trunks se fortaleció cada vez más al punto en que ya no podían seguir tratándose como simples amigos o mantener la relación sensei-aprendiz cada vez que entrenaban, sino que habían pasado a ser algo más. Pasaban gran parte del día juntos, hasta hacían muchas cosas juntos: se bañaban juntos, acampaban juntos para pasar una noche contemplando las estrellas e incluso se habían acostumbrado a ver películas mientras se robaban pequeños besos y dormir abrazados en la habitación del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros durante la madrugada hasta que saliera el sol y Trunks regresara a su propia habitación antes de que Gohan despertara.

Un día, Gohan estaba sentado en el borde de un risco en una zona montañosa, Trunks estaba en casa estudiando por órdenes del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Su mente se encontraba muy sumida en algo importante, mañana Trunks cumpliría trece años, en muy poco tiempo sería un adolescente, por un lado estaba dudando seriamente si decirle la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con sus padres de una vez por todas, después de todo, Gohan considero que Trunks ya tenía edad para entender lo que había pasado pero también temía que el pre-adolescente se enfadara con él por haberle mentido todo este tiempo y por otro lado, estaba pensando en que podría regalarle por su cumpleaños, estaba claro que los juguetes habían quedado atrás y no quería darle un libro porque no sabía qué tipo de libro podía regalarle a un pre-adolescente. Finalmente, después de pensarlo por un largo rato, Gohan decidió que le daría un regalo hecho por él mismo pero ¿qué podía regalarle? y fue ahí cuando la idea surgió de forma fugaz en su mente: una espada, le regalaría una espada a Trunks por su cumpleaños para que pudiera defenderse de los ataques de los androides. Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan se incorporó y se dirigió volando a la ciudad más cercana a conseguir los materiales y herramientas necesarias para forjar la espada que le regalaría a Trunks esa misma noche por su cumpleaños. Fue difícil, pero logró encontrar todo lo que necesitaba y una vez que tuvo los materiales y las herramientas, comenzó a trabajar en la espada.

Cuando terminó ató un moño rojo alrededor de la espada, no tenía sentido envolverla, después de todo, era algo especial que él mismo se había tomado la molestia de hacer. Regresó volando lo más rápido que podía a su casa oculta en el bosque, al llegar, no vio a Trunks en ninguna parte, el libro que estaba estudiando estaba abierto y parte de los ejercicios habían sido completados, Gohan sonrió al ver el duro trabajo que el menor puso en sus estudios y como recompensa y porque mañana sería su cumpleaños, decidió hacerle una cena especial. Lo que no sabía era que Trunks estaba en su habitación descansando, abrazando su almohada con fuerza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, era un misterio adivinar en que estaba soñando, hasta que fue sacado del mundo de los sueños al sentir el aroma a comida invadir su habitación, su estómago rugió con hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día a excepción de un sándwich que él mismo había preparado para el desayuno.

Gohan terminó de colocar los platos en la mesa, apagó la luz del comedor e ilumino el ambiente con unas velas que había encontrado en uno de los muebles de la cocina. Sonrió al ver que todo estaba listo para sorprender a Trunks por su cumpleaños, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos bajar la escalera y un ki aproximarse al comedor, desvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación viendo que la espada aún seguía allí, rápidamente la tomó y la escondió debajo del sofá antes de que el pre-adolescente notara siquiera que estaba ahí.

-Gohan ¿qué estabas haciendo? pude sentir olor a comida en mi habitación y quería ir a ver-respondió Trunks con curiosidad mientras se refregaba los ojos, cuando terminó, pudo ver una mesa perfectamente arreglada, una bandeja de madera con piezas de sushi surtido, un plato largo de cerámica negra con gyoza y tres tipos de salsas y finalmente, colocó un plato redondo de cerámica con  _yakiniku_ , la comida favorita del pre-adolescente-¿por qué preparaste todo esto? ¿acaso estamos festejando algo importante hoy?-

-De hecho, sí-respondió Gohan acercándose al menor, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-

Trunks inmediatamente se sonrojó ante el hecho de que por poco había olvidado que mañana era su cumpleaños, Gohan se rió ante lo avergonzado que se veía el pre-adolescente, tomó una de sus manos y lo condujo hacia su silla para que pudiera sentarse mientras él tomaba asiento frente al menor. La cena transcurrió con normalidad entre charlas, risas y bromas, al terminar la cena, Gohan le pidió a Trunks que cerrara los ojos y se quedara sentado en su lugar, pues tenía una sorpresa para él. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas obedeció, cerró los ojos y escuchó los pasos de Gohan abandonar el comedor y en pocos segundos regresó con un pastel de cumpleaños de chocolate con crema y fresas en el que había colocado trece pequeñas velas de color lila como aquella vez que Trunks cumplió cuatro años. Después de apagar las llamas de las velitas, Gohan cortó dos trozos de pastel y empezaron a comer.

-Gohan, gracias por… por esto-dijo Trunks-si no fuera por ti, yo ya habría olvidado que mañana es mi cumpleaños-vio su plato vacío y se lo acercó al semi-saiyajin adolescente-¿puedo comer otro trozo?-

-Sí, adelante. Es para ti después de todo-respondió Gohan cortando otro trozo del pastel de cumpleaños y sirviéndolo en el plato del menor, Trunks tomó su plato agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, cortó un pequeño trozo del pastel de chocolate con crema y fresas con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca manchándose la comisura de su labio inferior con un poco de chocolate en el proceso, algo que a Gohan se le hizo gracioso y no pudo evitar reír bajito al verlo, Trunks dejó de comer al ver que su sensei se estaba riendo de él-¿qué ocurre? ¿de qué te ríes ahora?-

-No me río de nada, es que… tienes un poco de pastel en el rostro-respondió Gohan, Trunks se tocó la mancha de pastel bajo la comisura de su labio inferior con sus dedos, ensuciándolos de chocolate, rápidamente tomó la servilleta para limpiarse pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo detuvo-no, no lo hagas, yo me encargaré de eso-

-¿Q-Qué?

Trunks sintió que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rosto y su corazón latir muy rápido al ver a Gohan tan cerca de él, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sin perder tiempo, Gohan sacó su lengua y con cuidado comenzó a quitar los restos de chocolate cerca de la comisura del labio inferior del menor, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal y lo hiciera temblar, podía sentir el cálido aliento del semi-saiyajin mayor chocar contra su rostro; sin embargo, luego de unos segundos dejó de sentir la lengua de Gohan recorrer su rostro queriendo quitarle el chocolate. Abrió los ojos sin comprender que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio como Gohan tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y lo acercaba a él para unir sus labios dulcemente en un tierno beso, un beso que Trunks no pudo rechazar y en el que también cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del semi-saiyajin mayor.

Estaban tan sumidos en aquel beso tan fantástico que por poco, Gohan olvidó el regalo que escondía para Trunks bajo el sofá de la sala y rápidamente se separó del preadolescente con la respiración agitada y con un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo un regalo para ti, bajo el sofá de la sala-dijo Gohan acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Trunks, éste no pudo evitar ronronear suavemente ante el tacto pero luego Gohan se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para salir del comedor-espérame aquí, ya regreso-Trunks asintió y esperó pacientemente a que Gohan regresara, escuchó el sonido de algunas cosas caerse y romperse contra el suelo haciendo que el preadolescente se riera por su torpeza. Pasaron cinco minutos y Gohan regresó al comedor sujetando una espada con un hermoso moño rojo en sus manos-bien, este es tu regalo. Sé que no es mucho pero… quería hacer algo que viniera del corazón ¿sabes?-

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas permaneció sentado en su silla con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, lentamente se incorporó, avanzó hasta quedar frente a Gohan y acercó sus manos a la espada pero se detuvo dudando si debía tomarla o no. Observó a Gohan fijamente esperando que eso no fuera una trampa, al no encontrar una pizca de engaño o burla en sus ojos, Trunks tomó la espada con ambas manos y la observó detenidamente mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Gohan… yo… no…-dijo Trunks sintiendo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-no sé qué decir. Es… es preciosa, muchas gracias-se abalanzó a abrazar al semi-saiyajin mayor mientras sostenía la espada con su mano libre-de verdad, gracias, Gohan-

-De nada, feliz cumpleaños, Trunks-dijo Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo del pre-adolescente, luego de unos segundos se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un nuevo beso. Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana sin dejar de besarlo, a su vez, Trunks dirigía sus manos a la cabeza del semi-saiyajin mayor enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, despeinándolos, de vez en cuando se separaban para respirar. Gohan apoyó a Trunks en el suelo, deslizó sus manos hacia su playera, se la quitó dejando descubierto su pecho y otra vez volvieron a besarse entrelazando sus lenguas dentro y fuera de sus bocas-Trunks…-pronunció el semi-saiyajin mayor una vez que se separaron, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha del preadolescente-¿estás seguro de que quieres esto? quiero decir, no creo que aún estés preparado para esto-

-Gohan…-lo interrumpió Trunks mientras sostenía el rostro del semi-saiyajin mayor con ambas manos-escúchame, casi voy a cumplir trece años y creo que ya estoy listo para que me hagas tuyo-

Gohan lo consideró por un momento, pues no quería lastimar al pre-adolescente, puede que él dijera que estuviera preparado para ese tipo de actos pero a pesar de todo, Trunks seguía siendo un niño. Sin embargo, Trunks depositó en los labios en un beso suave y tierno, pudo sentir como la tensión se iba mientras comenzaba a relajarse en los brazos de Gohan y fue allí donde comenzó a besarlo con intensidad enredando sus lenguas en un beso húmedo al tiempo que el semi-saiyajin más joven emitía suaves gemidos de placer, luego de unos minuto besándose se separó de él. El semi-saiyajin mayor tomó la mano de Trunks y lo condujo al sofá de la sala donde lo recostó mientras esperaba a que Gohan trajera consigo una sábana, sin dudarlo, el semi-saiyajin mayor se dirigió a su habitación donde buscó una manta para cubrirse, pues haría mucho frío esa noche. Saltó al sofá causando que el pre-adolescente quedara encima de él, Gohan miró a su amante y sonrió mientras se acercaba y unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso húmedo. El pre-adolescente tomó la erección del mayor causando que emitiera un profundo gemido de placer, se incorporó hasta quedar encima de él, comenzó a lamer el pecho y los pezones de Trunks haciendo que quedaran erectos y duros mientras el menor emitía suaves gemidos.

-Ah…G-Gohan-jadeó el semi-saiyajin menor aferrando sus manos a los cabellos de Gohan.

Gohan fue subiendo de a poco dejando pequeños besos en el cuello y pecho del pre-adolescente, se detuvo un momento para hacer contacto visual con él y se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Trunks para poder juntarlos con los suyos pero Trunks se separó de aquél beso bruscamente.

-G-Gohan quiero que empieces ya, por favor-pidió Trunks impaciente con un tono necesitado. Tomó ambas mejillas de su amante para que éste lo mirara a los ojos, este estaba algo sorprendido por las palabras del menor-¿lo harás?-

-Calma, Trunks. Aún debo prepararte.

-¿Pre-prepararme?-preguntó confundido por la respuesta de su sensei-¿prepararme para qué?-sus dudas fueron confirmadas cuando vio como Gohan dirigía dos dedos a su boca y ante repentina acción solo comenzó a lamerlos y humedecerlos con su saliva como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero más que nada, imaginaba que aquellos dedos eran el miembro de Gohan dentro de su boca. Cuando vio que sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo tomó de las caderas y miró su trasero fijamente, era tan perfecto y tan… redondo. Separó sus piernas y con sus manos extendió sus nalgas frotando sus dedos previamente ensalivados dentro de su estrecho agujero-aaah ¡Gohan!... ggh-Gohan sonrió mientras movía su dedo en su pequeño agujero-oh, Gohan. mmmh-

-¿Te gusta eso, bebé?-preguntó Gohan mientras introducía otro dedo dentro de la estrecha entrada de Trunks y la expandía moviendo sus dedos como tijeras.

-Oooh ¡s-sí! me gusta esto, Gohan-respondió Trunks-¡más! quiero más, por favor-

Gohan siguió simulando penetraciones en la entrada del pre-adolescente llegando a rozar ese punto que lo hizo gemir alto por el placer. Luego de unos minutos, el estrecho pasaje se encontraba lo suficientemente dilatado, así que sin perder más tiempo, Gohan se quitó la parte superior de su gi, se bajó sus pantalones naranjas junto con su bóxer revelando su erección que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Apoyó una de sus manos en la cadera del pre-adolescente y con su mano libre posicionó su miembro contra la entrada de Trunks.

-Trunks ¿estás seguro de que en verdad quieres hacer esto? no quiero que te arrepientas y salgas herido por mi culpa…

-Gohan… ¡deja de hablar y hazlo de una vez!-exclamó Trunks impaciente, Gohan asintió, respiró profundo y con cuidado introdujo su erección dentro de la cavidad del pre-adolescente haciendo que éste emitiera un pequeño quejido de dolor e incomodidad.

-Trunks... te duele ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan, Trunks negó con la cabeza mientras aferraba sus manos a la sábana que cubría el sofá.

-Estoy bien, solo continúa-dijo Trunks, Gohan comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Trunks, haciendo que el pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas comenzara a gemir, el pene de Gohan era tan enorme, mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien el semi-saiyan continuó empujando dentro de Trunks, su miembro estaba invadiendo su virgen entrada y poco a poco el dolor comenzó a apagarse para dar paso a leves gemidos de placer por parte del pre-adolescente, las embestidas de Gohan se volvieron más rápidas y certeras y la sensación era realmente buena.

-T-Trunks, se siente tan... ugh, tan estrechó y cálido-gimió Gohan, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, luego golpeó un pequeño punto dentro de Trunks, ese punto que alcanzó previamente con sus dedos e hizo la pre-adolescente gime en voz alta.

-Oooh, ¡maldición! Gohan, más rápido, por favor-le rogó Trunks, Gohan continuó moviéndose dentro de él, rozando ese punto cada vez que lo encontraba, Trunks podía sentir su orgasmo llegar rápido, su pene no tan desarrollado palpitaba cada vez que Gohan se movía con firmeza dentro de él, algo de pre-semen goteaba de su miembro mojando las sábanas. El pre-adolescente comenzó a gritar el nombre de Gohan y Gohan también gritaba su nombre, después de un par de embestidas, el semi-saiyan mayor dejó escapar un largo gemido liberando su semen caliente dentro de Trunks, golpeando otra vez ese punto que lo volvía loco de placer. Trunks soltó un grito y se corrió sobre las sábanas.

Ambos semi-saiyajin se mantuvieron en esa posición durante un tiempo esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Cuando se calmó, Gohan sacó su polla con cuidado de la entrada de Trunks y se acostó boca arriba junto a Trunks, que estaba acostado de tal forma que pudiera ver a Gohan. El pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas se acercó lentamente hasta que su abdomen se pegó contra la cintura de Gohan, colocó una mano sobre la de Gohan y el semi-saiyajin mayor los cubrió a ambos con la sábana.

-Gohan... eso... eso fue maravilloso-dijo Trunks mientras presionaba la mano de su amante, acariciándola suavemente. Gracias, este fue el mejor cumpleaños que pude haber tenido-

-No hay problema, Trunks. Te merecías algo especial esta noche-replicó Gohan, soltó la mano de Trunks, colocó su mano derecha en su cabeza y lo acercó solo para depositar un beso en su suave cabello lila-te amo-

-Yo… yo también te amo-dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a Gohan con fuerza y se dormía rápidamente, por fin le había dicho a Gohan lo que sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se mantuvo despierto por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados y no pasó mucho tiempo para que él también acompañara a Trunks en sus sueños, no había podido decirle al pre-adolescente la verdad sobre sus padres, quizás mañana se lo diría todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, fue el cumpleaños de Trunks. Ambos semi-saiyajin se dirigieron a entrenar a una playa después del desayuno, comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos esquivando golpes, lanzando puños, patadas, más golpes y ráfagas de ki por un largo rato, hasta que Trunks se percató de que estaban peleando en el borde de un precipicio, desvió la mirada hacia abajo viendo que el océano se encontraba a unos metros más abajo del precipicio. Las olas se movían con furia, chocando una tras otra contra aquella muralla de roca y tierra, para cuando el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, éste le había propinado una fuerte patada que lo lanzó lejos, voló por el aire un par de segundos y cayó de cabeza al agua.

-Agh... ¡gak! ¡G-Gohan, ayúdame!-dijo Trunks mientras intentaba luchar contra la corriente para salir de allí, Gohan no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí al borde del precipicio con los brazos cruzados-¡por favor, ayúdame!-el pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y lo estaba empujando hacia un remolino-Gohan, por favor... ¡no me hagas esto! ¡haz algo y ayúdame!-

-¡No bajes la guardia, Trunks!

Eso fue lo único que Gohan pudo decir antes de que el pre-adolescente desapareciera bajo el agua, Gohan simplemente se quedó allí esperando a que Trunks saliera pero cuando vio salir algunas burbujas a la superficie, suspiró y rápidamente saltó al agua para rescatarlo. Pasaron quince segundos y ninguno de ellos salió del agua hasta que Gohan salió del agua con un fuerte "splash" y cargaba Trunks bajo su brazo izquierdo, aterrizó con cuidado y colocó al pre-adolescente mojado sobre la arena. Trunks comenzó a toser un poco de agua que entró en sus pulmones, Gohan se sintió mal por él, así que sacó una toalla y se la dio.

-Gracias, Gohan-dijo Trunks mientras se secaba el rostro con la toalla.

-Lo siento, Trunks. tenía que actuar rápido y ayudarte, pero... al mismo tiempo, quiero hacerte más fuerte y enseñarte a cuidar de ti mismo.

-Lo entiendo.

-Bien, ahora que has terminado de secarte, vamos a un lugar muy divertido por tu cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? ¿a dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Trunks emocionado.

* * *

Los parques de diversiones a veces pueden llegar a ser los sitios más divertidos del mundo, o al menos eso era lo que se creía, ya que en esos momentos donde tu vida corría peligro constantemente no quedaban muchos parques de diversiones disponibles y el último que aún funcionaba a pesar de esos días llenos de caos, tragedia y dolor se encontraba alejado de las ciudades, por lo que las personas tenían que viajar con sus autos o simplemente llegaban a pie. A la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí les sorprendía saber que uno de los pocos parques de diversiones que quedaba en la tierra siguiera abierto al público, lo que era extraño considerando la cantidad de seguridad policial que habían incorporado en las afueras de la ciudad en caso de que los androides llegaran a aparecer.

Una de las montañas rusas del parque había terminado su recorrido y muchas personas que habían hecho fila desde hacía ya muy temprano por la mañana estaban esperando su turno para subir pero sorpresivamente, los androides hicieron su aparición y se subieron primero antes que nadie, el encargado se dio cuenta de ello y salió de su cabina.

-Lo siento, señorita-dijo el encargado mientras caminaba hacia la androide rubia-no se puede saltar la fila. Por favor colóquese detrás de la línea otra vez-

-¿Acaso me está dando órdenes?!-preguntó #18 mirando al encargado completamente molesto.

-¿Crees que eres especial, princesa?-preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida mientras acercaba una mano al hombro de la androide para que saliera de allí pero la chica rubia apartó su mano de ella.

-¡Sal de mi vista!

Con un rayo de energía, #18 atacó al encargado y su cuerpo cayó al suelo dejando en shock a las personas que estaban esperando en la fila para subir al juego. Así transcurrió la mañana para ambos androides quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad de usar todos los juegos del parque, ahora mismo estaban usando las llamadas "sillas voladoras".

-¡Esto es muy divertido #17! fue una gran idea venir hasta aquí-comentó #18.

-Ya lo creo, hermana. No puedo creer que los humanos se diviertan con estas cosas, deberíamos venir aquí más seguido-le respondió el androide de cabellos oscuros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Trunks estaban paseando por el parque de diversiones. El pre-adolescente había logrado convencer a Gohan de subirse a la mayoría de los juegos que había allí e incluso fueron a una cabina fotográfica a sacarse unas cuantas fotos juntos y la última foto que se sacaban era de ellos besándose, algo que a Trunks le parecía adorable. Después de estar un par de horas recorriendo el parque, ambos semi-saiyajin entraron a un restaurante que había allí para comer algo y reponer energías luego del entrenamiento que habían tenido muy temprano por la mañana, ambos se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana que ofrecía una hermosa vista al parque, Trunks observaba el paisaje con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al desviar la mirada hacia Gohan, notó que éste estaba pensando en otra cosa y su expresión era triste, cosa que preocupó al pre-adolescente.

-¿Gohan? ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué estás triste?-preguntó Trunks preocupado por su mejor amigo, sensei y amante.

-¿Qué? no, no estoy triste… solo… estaba pensando en algo-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada otra vez hacia la ventana mientras suspiraba con melancolía.

-¿Acaso era algo relacionado con tu pasado? Gohan, lo que sea que te esté pasando puedes decírmelo. No me enfadaré-dijo Trunks apoyando su mano sobre la de Gohan queriendo infundirle confianza. El semi-saiyajin mayor miró al pre-adolescente a los ojos, abrió la boca para querer decir algo pero las palabras no salían, se suponía que hoy iba a decirle la verdad sobre lo que pasó con sus padres y porque estos habían estado ausentes gran parte de su vida pero no podía decirlo, no cuando el menor lo miraba con esos ojos tan suplicantes.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan lentamente-escucha, yo… h-hay algo importante que debo decirte y… se trata de tus padres-

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero, sus órdenes ya están listas-dijo una mesera que se había acercado a la mesa con la comida para ambos semi-saiyajin, Gohan le agradeció por traerles la comida, la chica colocó las ordenes en la mesa y se despidió de Gohan con una sonrisa en el rostro, éste permaneció en shock por unos segundos pero correspondió la sonrisa. Trunks la observó alejarse y luego empezó a comer un poco molesto sin mirar a Gohan, no podía creer que haya dejado que esa chica le sonriera y lo peor de todo, que él haya correspondido su sonrisa.

-Y, Gohan ¿qué era eso que debías decirme?-preguntó Trunks esperando a que Gohan le contara de una buena vez aquel asunto tan importante que debía hablar con él. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por una sonora explosión y los gritos de cientos de personas que corrían para salvar sus vidas, ambos semi-saiyajin salieron corriendo del restaurante y se percataron de que los androides se encontraban en ese lugar. Sin perder más tiempo corrieron rápidamente hacia el  _carrousel_  donde se encontraban jugando ambos androides, #17 y #18 al ver a Gohan y Trunks parados frente al juego cambiaron sus expresiones de emoción y alegría por unas de ira.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes aquí?-preguntó el androide de cabellos oscuros al ver a ambos semi-saiyajin parados frente a ellos.

-Me sentía bien hasta que ustedes llegaron-dijo #18 sin dejar de ver a los dos semi-saiyajin, sus orbes azules se enfocaron en su hermano quien estaba parado junto a ella-¡acaba con ellos rápido #17!-

-Trunks, quédate detrás de mi-le ordenó Gohan a lo que el adolescente asintió poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que su sensei.

-Está bien.

Por unos minutos se produjo una silenciosa burbuja de tensión entre ellos hasta que Gohan y #17 se lanzaron a la batalla, al principio la pelea comenzó de forma justa, como siempre pero luego de un tiempo peleando, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros reconoció que el androide había estado mejorando sus tácticas de batalla, #17 desapareció rápidamente antes de que Gohan pudiera atacarlo y se teletransportó detrás de él dándole una patada en los costados y con toda la fuerza que poseía lo arrojó contra los cristales de la ventana de un local haciendo que Gohan emitiera quejidos de dolor al sentir los cristales rompiéndose contra su espalda, #17 rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo pero Gohan se teletransportó desapareciendo de la vista del androide y reapareció segundos después, #17 comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía, sin embargo; el semi-saiyajin los esquivaba fácilmente, uno de esos ataques termino siendo desviado provocando una explosión que llamó la atención de #18, al percatarse de lo que sucedía decidió abandonar el carrousel para ir a ayudar a su hermano.

La androide rubia se teletransportó repentinamente detrás de Gohan proporcionándole una fuerte patada en la espalda baja y su hermano con otro golpe logro hacer que se estrellara contra el pavimento sin dificultad alguna, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, #17 observó a su hermana un poco molesto.

-No necesito tu ayuda, #18-le dijo #17.

-Lo siento, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar. Te estaba derrotando y no me gusta que seas un mal perdedor, hermanito-respondió ella-¡yo también me uniré!-

Alcanzó a ver a Trunks volando rápidamente hacia ella y enseguida ambos comenzaron a atacarse mientras escalaban las cabinas de una rueda de la fortuna. Gohan se incorporó y se lanzó nuevamente a atacar a #17.

Trunks y #18 peleaban en el techo de la cabina, la androide rubia quiso darle un golpe directo en la cara al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas pero este logró esquivar el golpe, le propino una patada en el mentón y un fuerte golpe en el abdomen provocando que escupiera algo de sangre y las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaron por unos segundos debido al golpe pero rápidamente reaccionó y miró fijamente a Trunks con la rabia invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!-exclamó furiosa, enseguida pateó al adolescente lejos de ella y comenzó a propinarle fuertes ataques diestra y siniestra mientras Trunks hacía todo lo posible por defenderse pero era inútil, #18 preparó un rayo de energía dispuesta a arrojarlo contra el pre-adolescente. Gohan se dió cuenta de esto y quiso ir a ayudarlo pero #17 bloqueó su camino lanzando un ataque de energía que Gohan logró esquivar, pero eso no le impidió darle una patada a la androide rubia que a causa de eso, soltó a Trunks y éste rapidamente lo cargó en sus brazos, pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba inconsciente por los golpes que había recibido pero ese momento de contemplación no duró mucho. Gohan desvió la mirada, viendo como los androides se acercaban volando hacia él preparando sus mejores ataques de energía para lanzarlos contra el semi-saiyajin.

- _¡Maldición!_ -pensó Gohan quien comenzó a alejarse lo más rapido que podía, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y mantener a Trunks a salvo. Como pudo se escondió detrás de una pared semi-destruida con la esperanza de mantenerse oculto de los androides. #17 y #18 aterrizaron en el ahora casi destruido parque de diversiones observando a su alrededor, Gohan apenas asomó la mirada por las ranuras de la pared rogando que los androides no lo descubrieran, de pronto pudo ver a #18 elevar su mano al cielo creando una enorme esfera de energía, la cual lanzó provocando una fuerte explosión por todo el lugar, el semi-saiyajin cerró sus ojos y abrazó a Trunks con fuerza para protegerlo de la explosión.

* * *

Cuando todo terminó, lo único que quedaba del parque de diversiones eran ruinas, los juegos estaban completamente destruidos, era imposible rescatar algo de esa área que alguna vez fue un área de entretenimiento para los humanos. De los escombros salió una niña pequeña con su vestido rojo y blanco cubierto de polvo, el cabello despeinado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Q-qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó la niña mirando la destrucción que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba con ella-¡mami! ¡¿dónde estás?!-

-Oh, parece que sobreviviste a la última explosión ¿no?-preguntó #17 mientras miraba a la niña con una sonrisa cínica. Gohan miró a esa pequeña niña asomado a la pared e inmediatamente pudo reconocerla.

-Imposible... esa niña... ¡esa niña es Mirai!-pensó Gohan al ver llorar a la niña.

-Mami... ¡¿hiciste desaparecer a mi mami?!-dijo Mirai mientras veía a #17 con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo hice y haré lo mismo contigo-respondió el androide de cabellos oscuros mientras preparaba otro ataque de energía listo para matar a aquella niña.

-¡DETENTE!-gritó Gohan mientras salía de su escondido-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-

-Como sospechaba, aún estás vivo, Gohan-comentó #17 quien no estaba impresionado por la repentina aparición del semi-saiyajin.

-¡No involucres a esta niña en esto! ¡yo soy tu oponente!-exclamó Gohan molesto.

-¿Tú? ¿De verdad? je ¿qué te hace pensar que vales mi tiempo?

-Le prometí a esa niña que crearía un mundo pacífico para ella. ¡No me convertirás en una mentirosa!

-Es un sentimiento muy conmovedor, pero sin poder ¡no es nada más que una fantasía!-dijo #17 creando una esfera de energía en su mano y le apunto a Mirai con ella-¡déjame mostrarles la cruel realidad de este mundo!-

-No, ¡ya basta! Detente ahora mismo #17 ¡no lo hagas!-gritó Gohan desesperado por querer ir a proteger a esa niña pero más que nada, quería hacer que el androide de cabellos oscuros cambiara de opinión y no atacara a Mirai, aún así, eso no parecía funcionar, #17 amplió más su siniestra sonrisa y elevó el brazo sin soltar la esfera de energía que cada vez era más y más grande.

-¿Quieres que viva?-preguntó el androide de cabellos oscuros, lanzó su ataque de energía hacia la niña-¡intenta protegerla si puedes!-

Gohan voló tan rápido como pudo para detener el ataque de energía y proteger a Mirai, la niña no podía moverse, solo permanecía allí de pie mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-O-Onii-chan...

Fue todo lo que Mirai pudo decir después de que el ataque de energía chocara contra ella y creara una explosión intensa, Gohan se detuvo cuando vio lo que había hecho # 17 ... podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos y cerró los puños con ira. No podía creer que Android había matado a una niña inocente que no le había hecho nada malo.

-No... dioses, por favor... no...- dijo Gohan adolorido y con la voz quebrada.

-Heh, los humanos son criaturas tan frágiles-dijo el androide de cabellos oscuros-es imposible que ella pueda sobrevivir otra vez a una explosión como esa-volteó su mirada hacia #18-salgamos de aquí, hermana-

-Sí, no hay nada con que jugar aquí-dijo la androide rubia.

Ambos hermanos volaron lejos de esa área dejando a Gohan solo y completamente herido, el semi-saiyajin cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras golpeaba la tierra seca sin control. Había fallado, nunca iba a poder cumplir su promesa. Le había prometido a Mirai que haría un mundo pacífico para que ella creciera feliz y segura, pero ¿cómo podría hacer un mundo pacífico cuando aquella niña estaba muerta? De repente, recordó a Trunks a quien había dejado inconsciente detrás del semi-destruido muro que uso como escondite, desvió su mirada hacia su pantalón anaranjado que formaba parte de su gi, con un poco de dificultad logró sacar una bolsa atada detrás de su gi, quito el pequeño cordón y la abrió dejando caer una semilla verde algo pequeña en el suelo, la tomó con su mano llevando un poco de tierra en el proceso.

- _E_ _sta es la última semilla del ermitaño que queda…_ -pensó Gohan viendo la semilla verde, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió hacia el pre-adolescente para poder darle la semilla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se acercó a Trunks y lo cargó en sus brazos- _Trunks, tienes que comértela…_ -acercó la semilla a sus labios en un intento de que el pre-adolescente reaccionara y abriera por lo menos la boca para comerse la semilla- _te sentirás mejor, eres la última esperanza de la tierra_ …  _te… te necesito, no me dejes_ -

No había caso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no daba señales de querer despertar. Gohan no tuvo otra opción más que introducir la semilla en su boca, abrió un poco los labios del menor creando una especie de sello hermético y sin pensarlo siquiera unió sus labios con los suyos y con su lengua empujó la semilla hasta que cayó en lo más profundo de su garganta, se separó de Trunks luego de darle la semilla del ermitaño para que se curara y cayó al suelo inconsciente, pues estaba muy herido y había perdido sangre durante la batalla.

-¡Agh!-gritó Trunks apenas despertó de su inconsciencia, su respiración era agitada, comenzó a palpar su ropa y su cuerpo viendo que no tenía ninguna herida pero… ¿cómo? de repente, desvió la mirada encontrándose con Gohan quien yacía inconsciente junto a él-oh, no ¡Gohan!-se acercó hacia el semi-saiyajin mayor, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente-Gohan, despierta ¡despierta por favor!-

Gohan no reaccionó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Trunks comenzó a preocuparse por él, desvió la mirada buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo y de pronto, vio una pequeña bolsa marrón desanudada, la tomó con su mano y comenzó a sacudirla pensando que quizás encontraría una semilla del ermitaño dentro pero no había nada. Se habían acabado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo miró con enojo ¿por qué? ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡¿por qué había desperdiciado la última semilla en él?!

* * *

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos viendo todo borroso al principio, sintió una luz encandilarlo así que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió otra vez, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el parque de diversiones, si no que estaba de regreso en su habitación en su casa oculta en el bosque. A su lado se encontraba Trunks, quien dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostado en la cama, pudo ver por la ventana que el sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse y pronto sería de noche, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era despertar a Trunks, probablemente se había quedado dormido esperando a que reaccionara.

-Trunks, Trunks…-lo llamó Gohan mientras sacudía levemente su hombro izquierdo para despertarlo-Trunks, abre los ojos por favor-

Trunks abrió lentamente sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Gohan, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo despierto

-¡G-Gohan!-se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente haciendo que Gohan volviera a quedar recostado en la cama.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros solo rió por la repentina acción, pero desvaneció su sonrisa al sentir como su hombro era humedecido y como el menor emitía pequeños sollozos, empezó a preocuparse. Tomó ambos hombros del pre-adolescente para separarlo y verlo por unos momentos a los ojos, esos ojos qué estaban llenos de lágrimas y reflejaban tristeza.

Trunks solo lo aparto y miro hacia abajo, apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Trunks... yo…

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡me diste la última semilla siendo que tú la necesitabas más qué yo!-cerró sus manos en forma de puño-¡mírate como estas!-volvió a levantar la vista hacía el semi-saiyajin mayor-¡deja de estar salvándome todo el tiempo! ¡No sé qué sería de mi si te perdiera! Yo... yo solo te estoy estorbando… ¿no es así, Gohan?-

Gohan suspiro con frustración y tristeza al escuchar las palabras dichas por el menor, extendió sus brazos hacia Trunks para darle un fuerte abrazo, Trunks solo correspondió sin dejar de llorar. Gohan acariciaba sus cabellos lilas en modo de consuelo para intentar calmarlo

-Nunca serás un estorbo-dijo Gohan sin dejar de abrazar al menor mientras este lloraba con su rostro escondido en el pecho del semi-saiyajin mayor, el cual estaba cubierto de vendajes. Pasaron unos minutos y Gohan sintió que la respiración del menor era calmada y regular, supuso que ya había dejado de llorar desde hacía ya un largo rato aunque Trunks quería seguir llorando pero ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, de pronto, Gohan recordó aquello que quería decirle a Trunks en el parque de diversiones-Trunks, yo… hay algo que he querido mostrarte desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Q-qué? ¿de qué estás hablando Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, se apartó al ver como el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se incorporaba con dificultad de la cama, pues aún seguía herido luego de la batalla contra los androides-Gohan ¿qué haces? estás herido, debes descansar, lo que sea que quieras mostrarme puede esperar hasta mañana-

-Lo siento, Trunks. Pero esto no puede esperar más, tengo que mostrártelo ahora… creo que ya tienes la edad para saber la verdad-respondió Gohan quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿La verdad? ¿la verdad sobre qué?-preguntó el pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas acercándose a Gohan sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan y Trunks salieron volando de su casa oculta en el bosque y fueron hacia la Capital del Norte, soplaba un poco de viento frío y ya casi estaba por anochecer, ambos semi-saiyajin volaban uno cerca del otro pero manteniendo siempre una distancia segura, Gohan tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas. Nunca antes había visto a su sensei con esa expresión tan seria, y si estaba así era porque lo que debía mostrarle era algo de suma importancia. Finalmente, tras varios minutos volando, ambos semi-saiyajin alcanzaron a ver un enorme edificio amarillo con forma de domo que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, Trunks entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista en aquel edificio ¿por qué por alguna razón ese lugar se le hacía tan familiar? ¿acaso había estado antes allí? No, eso no era posible, sus más lejanos recuerdos eran de cuando apenas era un bebé y vivía con Gohan y Chi-chi en la montaña Paoz.

Para cuando el pre-adolescente había salido de sus pensamientos, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la entrada del viejo edificio. Trunks se acercó un poco más y pudo leer las despintadas letras del edificio: "CAPSULE CORP." Desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, quien solo observaba el lugar en silencio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Gohan? ¿por qué me trajiste hasta este lugar? ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó Trunks dudoso.

-Acompáñame-respondió Gohan secamente, entró a la semi-destruida instalación y Trunks lo siguió después colocando una pierna tras otra para pasar por encima de la puerta principal, la cual estaba caída a un costado y ligeramente quemada. Ambos semi-saiyajin avanzaron por uno de los múltiples pasillos que tenía la Corporación Capsula, hasta que Trunks se detuvo en un punto específico de la instalación: la habitación de Bulma. Avanzó lentamente entrando en aquella habitación, observó todo alrededor de ésta, por alguna razón, recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar antes pero sus recuerdos eran muy escasos y borrosos. Desvió la mirada hacia una cuna ovalada, la pequeña colchoneta estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de polvo y escombros, el techo que protegía la colchoneta de la cuna había sido agujereado por los insectos que caminaban por las paredes y aberturas del techo de la habitación. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, encontrándose con un objeto debajo de la cama que solía pertenecerle a Bulma, se arrodilló y lentamente acercó su mano a dicho objeto pero cuando estaba por tomarlo, escuchó los pasos y el ki de Gohan acercarse a la habitación-¿Trunks? ¿qué haces aquí? creí que me estabas siguiendo, vámonos, no podemos perder tiempo aquí, tengo que llevarte a otro lugar-

-¿Uh?-Trunks miró a Gohan, luego desvió la mirada hacia el espacio que había debajo de la cama y otra vez volvió a ver a su sensei-s-sí, claro… hay que irnos-

Trunks salió de la habitación de su madre, claro que él no lo sabía y siguió caminando con Gohan observando aquella edificación que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba al jardín. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrió la puerta, salieron al jardín y enseguida comenzó a volar alejándose de la Corporación Capsula, Trunks no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando y porque Gohan lo hizo salir de repente de aquel lugar pero supuso que, a donde sea que lo llevara, sería el lugar adecuado para decirle la verdad.

* * *

Gohan descendió hasta llegar a una zona montañosa, no quedaba tan lejos de la Corporación Cápsula. Se quedó observando a su alrededor hasta que Trunks llegara también al lugar. Trunks velozmente descendió hasta tocar el suelo y dio unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de su sensei, se quedó observando el lugar confundido, hacia más frío de lo normal, parecía ser un cementerio improvisado, podía distinguir cruces hechas con ramas de árboles qué sobresalían de la tierra seca, no se le hacía nada agradable estar allí.

-Trunks ¿recuerdas a todos nuestros amigos que murieron tratando de derrotar a los androides?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros manteniendo una expresión sería.

Trunks levanto la vista hacia el semi-saiyajin mayor y solo negó con la cabeza, no entendía el porqué habían ido hasta allí con tanta urgencia.

-No.

-Sígueme-Gohan le extendió su mano a Trunks quien sin dudarlo la tomó.

Gohan camino a paso lento hacia las tumbas de los Guerreros Z, presionaba la mano de Trunks con algo de fuerza tratando de calmar los nervios y la nostalgia que estaba sintiendo. Trunks no se daba cuenta de nada. Mientras seguía a Gohan podía distinguir los nombres qué tenían algunas de esas cruces: Krillin, Ten shin han, Piccolo, Hasta pudo llegar a distinguir una placa en un árbol en particular que le llamó mucho la atención, tenía el nombre "Gokū", era el padre de Gohan. Salió de sus pensamientos al chocar accidentalmente con el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, éste se había detenido antes que él, delante de unas cruces que estaban alejadas de los demás. El menor se asomo por detrás de Gohan para poder ver esa tumba, seguía sin entender nada.

-Trunks, sé que me odiaras luego de lo que voy a decirte. Pero más que nada, debes saber la verdad-dijo sin mirar al menor, trataba de mantenerse calmado.

-¿Gohan?-desvió su mirada sorprendido hacia Gohan-¿por qué me dices esto Gohan? ¡yo nunca te odiaría!-

-¡Cállate y escúchame!-grito haciendo que Trunks se quedará callado al instante, solo asintió y presto atención a lo que debía decirle Gohan-bien...-dio un profundo suspiro para relajarse y así poder hablar con más tranquilidad-yo... yo no tuve el valor para decirte esto cuando eras pequeño, pero ahora qué eres grande lo podrás entender-desvió la mirada hacia las cruces que sobresalían de las tumbas al igual que Trunks-¿ves esas cruces de allí?-el pre-adolescente solo se limitó a asentir-bueno, esas cruces… pertenecen a tus padres-

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que Gohan estaba diciendo.

-Tu padre, Vegeta era el príncipe del extinto planeta Vejitaseii y también fue uno de los guerreros que intentó detener a los androides hace tiempo atrás pero… por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo derrotarlos, ni siquiera transformado en súper saiyajin pudo hacerles frente, #17 lo asesinó. Tu madre, Bulma, quedó devastada con su muerte, ella creyó que había logrado cambiar un poco su carácter fuerte y orgulloso pero no lo logró, ahora solo dependía de mi y de Piccolo para proteger a la tierra porque tú aún eras un bebé-respondió Gohan sin dejar de ver las cruces de madera de aquel cementerio improvisado-lamentablemente, luego de tener una batalla contra #17 y #18… mi sensei Piccolo y tu madre también murieron pero… antes de morir, ella me pidió que te cuidara, después de todo, eras la única familia que le quedaba-

Trunks se quedó en silencio escuchando el relato de Gohan, cuando éste terminó, su rostro reflejaba un gran estado de shock. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando procesar la información que Gohan acababa de darle, su respiración se aceleró, apartó las manos de su cabeza y las cerró en un tembloroso puño, sintió las lágrimas desbordar de sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Trunks aún con los ojos cerrados, sin deshacer sus puños.

-¿Porque qué, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan con preocupación.

-Todo este tiempo… creí que mis padres estaban viajando y que me dejaron contigo porque solo era un estorbo para ellos ¡pero no fue así! ¡recién acabo de enterarme que ellos están muertos!-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas mirando a Gohan completamente molesto mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos azules-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Gohan? ¿eh? ¡explica eso!-

-Trunks, lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes pero… eras solo un niño y no quería que te deprimieras sabiendo que tus padres-dijo Gohan deteniéndose un momento en la oración-bueno… ya sabes a que me refiero-

-No puedo creerlo ¡creí que eras mi mejor amigo! ¡fuiste la única persona con la que podía contar cuando no tenía a nadie más! incluso te entregue mi virginidad-exclamó Trunks enfadado, sin pensarlo le dio la espalda a Gohan y se alejó volando de regreso a la casa oculta en el bosque.

-¡Trunks! ¿a dónde vas ahora?-preguntó Gohan, el pre-adolescente no lo escuchó, solo siguió volando, ignorando a Gohan-¡Trunks!-

* * *

Más tarde, Trunks estaba de regreso en la casa oculta en el bosque en la que vivía con Gohan sentado en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en el suelo. Sintió el ki del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros entrar en el comedor y notó cómo éste dejaba una taza con un líquido caliente en la mesa y al instante, supo que se trataba de un té que el mismo Gohan había preparado, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se hablaba o se miraba, Trunks permanecía en su posición en la silla frente a la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados y Gohan estaba comenzando a desesperarse, hasta que finalmente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se dignó a verlo a los ojos.

-Gracias por el té, puedes irte si quieres-respondió Trunks con indiferencia.

-Trunks, sé que es muy tarde para reparar este error pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento mucho-dijo Gohan apenado-tenía miedo de que te deprimieras al saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó con tus padres que… lo oculté y pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que tuvieras la edad apropiada para entenderlo-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas solo lo escuchaba de brazos cruzados sin articular palabra alguna, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y otra vez desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-de verdad lo siento y estoy muy, muy arrepentido de no habértelo dicho antes ¿podrías perdonarme? juro que no quise lastimarte, no era mi intención-

-Hmm… no sé si deba perdonarte, me mentiste, Gohan y eso es algo que no se olvida fácilmente-respondió Trunks, se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras a su habitación, esa noche no dormiría con Gohan, no después de lo que le había hecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan y Trunks retomaron su entrenamiento pero por alguna razón, el pre-adolescente de cabellos lilas no estaba concentrado, no peleaba con agilidad y destreza como hacía unos meses atrás y Gohan se estaba molestando por eso. Sabía que Trunks estaba enfadado con él por lo que había pasado ayer en su cumpleaños pero no era una excusa para no estar concentrado durante el entrenamiento, Gohan aumentó su ki hasta transformarse en súper saiyajin y comenzó a atacar a Trunks con todo lo que tenía, aún así, el pre-adolescente a duras penas esquivaba sus golpes o los regresaba y Gohan se estaba impacientando.

-¡No te estás esforzando!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Por supuesto que no ¡concéntrate, Trunks!-exclamó Gohan molesto-eres el hijo de Vegeta y yo sé que tienes más potencial que ese ¡demuéstramelo!-sin perder más tiempo, continuaron entrenando pero el corazón de Trunks estaba demasiado conflictivo como para enfocarse en el entrenamiento con Gohan en ese momento, de hecho, apenas podía pensar o calcular el siguiente ataque que le enviaría a Gohan o el ataque que éste le lanzaría-¡maldición, Trunks! ¡¿qué debo hacer para sacar tu potencial a la luz?! ¡esos monstruos ya mataron a Bulma! ¡mataron a Vegeta! ¡mataron a nuestros amigos! ¡ya han matado a todos los demás!-

-Cállate-murmuró Trunks en voz baja mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su sensei pero Gohan seguía atacándolo sin piedad.

-¿Acaso vas a dejar que terminen el trabajo, Trunks? ¿quieres que maten al resto de los humanos en el planeta? ¡¿acaso quieres que muera?!-un puñetazo fue lanzado en el rostro de Trunks-¿quieres que los androides me maten?-otro puñetazo fue lanzado seguido de otro y otro más, para ese punto el rostro de Trunks sangraba y estaba levemente deformado por los golpes-¡respóndeme!-

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Gohan le dio una fuerte patada al pre-adolescente que lo envió lejos e hizo que se estrellara contra una montaña no muy lejos del campo donde estaban entrenando creando una explosión de tierra, rocas y polvo. Por unos segundos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros permaneció en su lugar respirando aceleradamente mientras esperaba a que Trunks saliera de allí pero el tiempo pasaba y el pre-adolescente no daba señas de querer salir de la montaña, hasta que Gohan pudo sentir cómo el ki de Trunks crepitaba en el aire y el polvo de aquella montaña creando pequeñas chispas de fuego, el príncipe salió de la montaña y gritó con furia por las visiones de miles de personas inocentes morir, el cuerpo de Gohan yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre, sentía como si su furia lo quemara vivo, derrotado por las cosas que no podía controlar y lo quemaba por dentro.

-¡Noo!-gritó Trunks con la rabia invadiendo su voz y lo más profundo de su garganta. Gohan sonrió mientras observaba como los mechones lilas de su aprendiz se tornaban dorados y sus ojos azules se volvían casi cristalinos. Siempre había supuesto que Trunks luciría hermoso con la transformación de súper saiyajin pero no estaba preparado para su desgarradora elegancia, rápidamente su sonrisa se borró al ver que Trunks se acercaba volando velozmente hacia él y comenzaba a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, el semi-saiyajin mayor a duras penas podía bloquear sus ataques-¡no quiero que mueras, Gohan! ¡no quiero que ni tú, ni nadie más muera hoy!-

Trunks comenzó a repartir golpes certeros y precisos por el cuerpo de Gohan, incluso llegó a darle rodillazos en el estómago dejándolo incapaz de defenderse o de responder a sus ataques. El pre-adolescente lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos más al rostro de Gohan para luego finalizar con una fuerte patada que lo empujo varios metros lejos de él, se calmó un poco deshaciendo su transformación. Por unos minutos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros permaneció recostado en el suelo asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder, enseguida reaccionó y se incorporó lentamente del suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, Trunks! lo lograste ¡por fin lo lograste!-exclamó Gohan entusiasmado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ya… ¿ya soy un súper saiyajin?-preguntó Trunks mirándolo con asombro.

-Sí, Trunks-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa-ya eres un súper saiyajin-

Sin detenerse a pensar si el pre-adolescente se molestaría con él por la repentina acción. Gohan abrazó a Trunks dando un par de vueltas con él, a su vez, el viento despeinaba su cabello lila y su frágil y delgado cuerpo se comprimió contra su propio peso, se separaron por un momento para verse a los ojos mientras se sonreían mutuamente pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estallido de una explosión en el lejano horizonte de la ciudad surgió una columna de humo y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Trunks tropezó y se arrodilló contra el suelo y cuando el temblor pasó, ambos semi-saiyajin se pusieron de pie y Gohan apretó sus puños con ira.

-¡Los androides!-dijeron ambos semi-saiyajin al unísono mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-¡Maldición! Finalmente lograron llegar hasta aquí-exclamó Gohan molesto formando unos puños con ira, lanzó un fuerte grito y gracias a que su ira se incrementó, se convirtió en súper saiyajin, Trunks comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su sensei estaba dispuesto a ir a hacerle frente a los androides solo. No podía permitir que eso pasara ¡debía hacer algo! ¿qué le hacía creer que saldría con vida de aquella batalla?

-Gohan, déjame ayudarte-dijo Trunks viendo fijamente a su sensei-soy más fuerte ahora que me convertí en súper saiyajin ¡sé que estoy listo!-

-Está bien, Trunks-dijo Gohan-sé que lograras vencerlos ¡hay que ir tras ellos antes de que sea tarde!-

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan se transformó en súper saiyajin al igual que Trunks. Ambos volaron hacia la ciudad para poder vencer a los androides de una vez por todas y para siempre, de esa forma, volverían a traer la paz en la tierra que desde hace muchos años estaban buscando. Mientras volaban hacia la ciudad, Gohan escuchó una voz llamarlo, el semi-saiyajin miró a su alrededor pero solo veía a Trunks volando detrás suyo, no pudo haberlo llamado ¿o sí? otra vez escuchó aquella voz llamándolo pero esta vez se le hizo conocida.

-¿P-Papá?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer que estaba escuchando la voz de su difunto padre.

-Así es, Gohan. Gracias al Kaiosama del norte puedo comunicarme contigo telepáticamente-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados mientras sostenía el hombro del Kaiosama del norte-escúchame, hijo. Vas a alcanzar un nivel de poder mucho más alto que el de un súper saiyajin, éste poder debe responder a una necesidad, tienes que crear esa necesidad. Usa el dolor de la pérdida, tenemos que tomar esto muy en serio-

-Papá... haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Gohan mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda. Volteó su mirada hacia Trunks que lo miraba de forma extraña-¿qué? ¿qué estás mirando?-

-L-Lo siento... vi que estabas hablando con alguien ¿no es así?-respondió Trunks.

-Sí, estaba hablando con mi padre-dijo Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero esa breve conversación se vio interrumpida por una explosión proveniente de otra área de la ciudad. Sin perder un segundo, ambos semi-saiyajin volaron tan rápido como podía al área afectada para derrotar a los androides.

* * *

Mientras tanto #17 y #18 estaban destruyendo la ciudad con sus ataques de energía, #17 usó su arma asustando a la gente que huía para proteger sus vidas hasta que dos figuras bien conocidas se aproximaron volando hacia ellos y pudieron ver a Gohan y Trunks transformados en súper saiyajin que aterrizaron frente a ellos.

-¡Ustedes son unos monstruos!-exclamó Trunks enojado-sé lo que han hecho en el parque de diversiones-

-Es hora de ponerle fin a esto-dijo Gohan furioso-¡tengo que vengar la muerte de Mirai!-

-Nunca nos vencerán-dijo #17 mientras guardaba su arma con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Basta de hablar. Démosles lo que quieren-dijo #18 con los brazos cruzados.

Se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a pelear en grupos separados: #17 contra Gohan y #18 contra Trunks. El androide de cabellos oscuros empujó a Gohan contra el suelo, iba a dar un golpe, pero el súper saiyajin se movió para evitar su golpe, comenzó a repartir puños y patadas hacia el androide, pero #17 los bloqueo todos, el androide de cabellos oscuros le dio Gohan una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo de nuevo y otra más fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra la pared de un edificio. Gohan se levantó rápidamente pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a #17 acercarse a él con su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño pero Gohan se teletransportó lejos de su mirada y reapareció detrás de él, el súper saiyajin le sonrió, #17 lo miró sin entender por qué estaba sonriéndole así pero luego reaccionó cuando Gohan le dio una fuerte patada que lo empujó contra el suelo.

-Es hora de terminar esto-dijo Gohan, aumentó su ki y movió sus manos creando una explosión de ki y la lanzó contra #17, quien rápidamente se levantó y envió su propio ataque de energía lanzándolo contra la explosión de ki de Gohan que chocó en una explosión que creó una gran nube de humo. El súper saiyajin creyó que todo había terminado pero de repente vio como #17 salía de la nube de humo y comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos con todo lo que tenían.

Por otro lado, Trunks estaba luchando contra #18, estaba parado en la parte superior de un edificio, lanzó una explosión de ki hacia la androide rubia pero ella lo esquivó, voló hacia él y comenzó a atacarlo con patadas y golpes pero el pre-adolescente bloqueo sus ataques con buenos reflejos y habilidad. #18 voló hacia él y comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente pero Trunks sostuvo sus brazos con fuerza y lanzó a la androide rubia contra un edificio pero ella dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo en lugar de chocar contra éste. #18 aterrizó frente a Trunks y comenzaron a atacarse de nuevo con todo lo que tenían, Trunks envió golpes y patadas contra ella pero ella los bloqueó sin mucho esfuerzo. Luego empujó a Trunks lejos de ella y comenzó a enviar explosiones de energía contra el pre-adolescente, el joven súper saiyajin se movió tan rápido como pudo para evitar los ataques de la androide, vio una gran esfera de energía acercándose a él y se movió escondiéndose detrás de un hueco, la explosión de energía chocó contra un edificio haciendo un gran hueco en la pared.

-Jajaja, eso es todo-dijo #18 mientras se reía pero detuvo su risa cuando vio a Trunks corriendo hacia ella, la androide rubia lanzó otro ataque de energía, pero el joven súper saiyajin evitó el ataque con otro salto mortal, se colocó detrás de la chica rubia y la atacó por la espalda, la tomó por las piernas y dio una voltereta con ella sobre sus hombros para aventarla contra un edificio pero #18 dobló sus piernas contra la pared y voló otra vez hacia Trunks para atacarlo. Ambos comenzaron a atacarse con toda su fuerza pero el joven súper saiyan era más poderoso que ella ahora, por lo que le dio un par de rodillazos en el estómago haciéndola toser un poco de sangre, la empujó contra el mismo edificio al que la lanzó la primera vez, creó una ráfaga de ki y se la lanzó creando una explosión.

#17 y Gohan continuaron luchando hasta que el súper saiyajin mayor empujó al androide de cabellos oscuros contra un auto, #17 se levantó rápidamente, tomó el auto con sus manos y golpeó a Gohan con él y lo envió a un edificio formando un hueco. #18 salió del edificio donde chocó, Trunks se levantó listo para atacarla pero la androide rubia lo sostuvo con fuerza colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda, #17 salió volando y comenzó a atacar a Trunks enviando golpes en su torso y rostro y, por último, le dio un un fuerte golpe en el estómago hizo que Trunks gritara de dolor, Gohan salió del edificio y pudo sentir que Trunks estaba en peligro, así que voló rápidamente hacia él.

#18 da un salto alto hasta que ella y Trunks volaron a un par de metros del suelo, #17 preparó un ataque de energía listo para enviárselo a Trunks. El pre-adolescente intentó escapar pero la androide rubia lo estaba sujetando tan fuerte que era imposible escapar de allí. Finalmente, el androide de cabellos oscuros envió su ataque de energía contra Trunks, #18 se teletransportó justo cuando su hermano atacó al pre-adolescente. Cuando Gohan llegó para ayudar a su aprendiz, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Trunks, no!-exclamó Gohan viendo la oscura nube de humo, cuando la nube se disipó poco a poco, pudo ver a Trunks caer al suelo inconsciente, miró a los androides quienes reían y chocaban los cinco. El súper saiyajin sintió el dolor y la tristeza de perder a su mejor amigo y amante corriendo por su cuerpo, su ira aumentó aún más a medida que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, gritó y su cabello se volvió más dorado de lo que era cuando era un súper saiyajin... Gohan había alcanzado el nivel de poder que su padre le había dicho: se convirtió en un súper saiyajin II-¡ya basta! ¡han matado a tantas personas inocentes una por una! ¡no los perdonaré por eso!-

-¿No nos perdonarás? esa debilidad es en sí misma un pecado-dijo #17 con el ceño fruncido en su rostro-me he cansado tanto de ver tu rostro-sin cuestionarlo, voló hacia Gohan-¡tú debes morir!-

Gohan se quedó parado en su lugar esperando que #17 se acercara más a él, cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, el semi-saiyan le dio un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre. Cegado por la rabia, Gohan envió un poderoso Masenko que destruyó al androide de cabellos oscuros de una vez por todas y para siempre.

-¡No! ¡#17!-exclamó #18 cuando vio lo que Gohan hizo con su hermano, el semi-saiyajin volteo su mirada enojada hacia ella y retrocedió un poco asustada-¿cómo puede ser posible...? ¿qué diablos ha pasado contigo, Gohan?-

-Prepárate, #18 ¡porque eres la siguiente!-le dijo Gohan a la chica rubia, incrementó su ki aún más, voló hacia la androide y le dio golpes en el rostro y el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre, la androide llevó las manos al estómago intentando aliviar el dolor-¡nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a esos ciudadanos inocentes!-se colocó con sus piernas separadas unos centímetros de distancia entre sí y puso sus manos cerca como una especie de pinza-ka... me...-la esfera de ki comenzó a formarse en sus manos-ha… me…-la explosión ki se hizo cada vez más grande-¡haaaa!-sin dudarlo, Gohan lanzó el kamehameha contra #18, ella trató de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque era tan poderoso que la destruyó con una gran explosión. Gohan comenzó a calmarse al pensar que había vengado la muerte de Mirai y había protegido a Trunks, su transformación de súper saiyajin II desapareció y su cabello se volvió negro otra vez-¡no voy a perder una batalla nunca más! lo siento, Mirai, lamento mucho no haberte protegido-volteó su mirada hacia Trunks que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo unos centímetros delante de él-lo siento, Trunks. si hubiera llegado a tiempo, probablemente te hubiera rescatado de esos androides... ¡pero protegeré el futuro y me ayudarás a cumplir la promesa de Mirai!-

Gohan se inclinó, cargó a Trunks en sus brazos y se alejó volando velozmente hacia su casa oculta en el bosque.

* * *

Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo una luz encandilarlo, al despertar se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la ciudad, si no que estaba de vuelta en la casa oculta en el bosque que compartía con Gohan, intentó levantarse pero sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda que lo obligo a recostarse otra vez en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Gohan entró con una bandeja con comida en las manos.

-Trunks, hola. Veo que por fin despertaste-dijo Gohan mientras acomodaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentaba junto al pre-adolescente a un costado de la cama, acercó su mano y tomó la suya con suavidad-¿cómo te sientes?-

-E-Estoy bien, eso creo… me duele un poco la espalda-respondió Trunks fingiendo que el dolor era soportable, enseguida su sonrisa se borró al recordar algo importante-Gohan, yo… ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿qué me pasó? y ¿y los androides? ¿dónde están?-

-Primero que nada, tranquilízate. Quedaste herido e inconsciente luego de pelear con #18, yo te traje hasta aquí y en cuanto a los androides… no te preocupes, ya me deshice de ellos para siempre, no volverán a molestar a nadie nunca más-respondió Gohan, Trunks se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su sensei y amante.

-No… no puedo creerlo ¿de verdad tú eliminaste a los androides?-preguntó Trunks aún con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir-¡eso es increible!-se incorporó de la cama ignorando el dolor en su espada y abrazó al semi-saiyajin mayor con fuerza-entonces eso quiere decir que la tierra estará en paz por un tiempo ¿no es así?-

-Sí, así es, Trunks-respondió Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo del pre-adolescente-pero eso no quiere decir que debamos descuidar nuestro entrenamiento, a pesar de que logre convertirme en súper saiyajin II no será suficiente para enfrentar a nuevos enemigos y tú también debes volverte más fuerte si quieres ayudarme-

-Lo haré, Gohan. te prometo que me volveré más fuerte y seguiré entrenando para ayudarte a proteger la tierra-respondió Trunks.

-Bien, ahora…-Gohan tomó la bandeja con comida y la colocó en el regazo de Trunks-come algo, debes tener hambre y necesitas reponer energías-

-Gracias, Gohan. pero… no tengo hambre ahora, de hecho, tengo hambre de otra cosa-respondió Trunks mirando a Gohan sugestivamente.

-¿Ah, sí? y ¿de qué tienes hambre ahora?

-Tengo hambre de ti.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Trunks volvió a dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche y atrajo a Gohna hacia él uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso que Gohan no pudo evitar corresponder al tiempo que Trunks colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei y sus lenguas comenzaban a tocarse entre ellas dentro y fuera de sus bocas ardiendo de pasión y deseo por querer estar cerca del otro, más de lo que era posible.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tres años después…_

Tres años han pasado desde la derrota de los androides, la paz había vuelto a reinar sobre la tierra gracias a Gohan y Trunks, quienes ahora eran tratados como héroes por las personas que se habían escondido para protegerse de los constantes ataques de #17 y #18. Durante unos meses, ambos semi-saiyajin fueron entrevistados para la televisión, la radio y los periódicos, incluso algunas personas les preguntaban si querían que cambiaran los nombres de dos ciudades diferentes y pusieran los suyos en su honor pero Trunks insistía que no era necesario hacerlo, después de todo, el deber de Gohan y Trunks era proteger la tierra de futuros enemigos sin recibir algo a cambio.

A pesar de las frecuentes llamadas y solicitudes de entrevistas para la televisión, ambos semi-saiyajin continuaban entrenando en su tiempo libre o luego de ir a una entrevista. A sus dieciséis años, Trunks se había convertido en un guerrero muy fuerte y Gohan estaba impresionado por su habilidad y determinación al entrenar con él, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros juraba que en algún lugar del Otro mundo, Vegeta sonreía con orgullo al ver en la clase de guerrero en el que se había convertido su hijo, pero no podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a su persona, con el tiempo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas había aprendido a perdonar a Gohan, había logrado comprender que él solo estaba intentando protegerlo y si no le había dicho la verdad respecto a lo que había sucedido con sus padres fue para no traumarlo y mucho menos herirlo.

Chi-chi estaba orgullosa por todo lo que su hijo había hecho y lo mucho que había luchado para traer de nuevo la paz en la tierra, de hecho, había organizado una cena en honor a su hijo y a Trunks y también como agradecimiento por haber salvado la tierra. Durante la cena en su vieja casa en la montaña Paoz, Gohan se armó de valor y se atrevió a confesarle a su madre que él y Trunks eran novios desde hacía mucho tiempo, que se amaban y que no podía obligarlo a separarse de él porque Trunks lo era todo para Gohan y no soportaría estar lejos de él, al principio la mujer de cabellos oscuros ligeramente despeinados recogido en un rodete no podía creer que su hijo estuviera saliendo con otro hombre y que éste resultara ser nada menos que el hijo de su difunta amiga pero luego se detuvo a pensar que ella no era nadie para juzgar a los demás, después de todo, Gohan había aprendido a cuidarse solo, a proteger la tierra incluso si tuviera que dar su vida en la batalla y se había convertido en el guerrero con el que su padre, Gokū, había soñado en convertirlo.

* * *

Las noches de pasión entre ambos semi-saiyajin nunca acababan, incluso se podía decir que el sexo se había vuelto más suave, seguro y confiado. Ahora Gohan se dedicaba su tiempo para explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de Trunks, quería tener cada centímetro de piel y parte de su cuerpo grabadas en su memoria, conocer todos y cada uno de los puntos que hacían que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas delirara de placer hasta el momento de llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Ah! G-Gohan… más ¡más fuerte, por favor!-gimió Trunks aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Gohan, clavando sus uñas en el proceso.

-Nnngh… Trunks, y-ya estoy al límite… ¡ah!-exclamó Gohan entre gemidos sin dejar de embestir al adolescente con dureza pero al mismo tiempo con moderación, pues quería que Trunks disfrutara la experiencia.

-¡Hyaaah! ¡Gohan!

Finalmente, tras un par de embestidas más, Gohan y Trunks llegaron juntos al clímax. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se corrió entre ambos abdómenes, mientras Gohan descargaba su esencia en el interior del adolescente, impregnándolo con su calidez, cuando se calmaron, Gohan removió su miembro con cuidado y se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama con un brazo apoyado sobre la almohada y el otro sobre el colchón, Trunks pudo sentir que algo estaba inquietando a Gohan y eso lo preocupaba, por lo que se acercó al semi-saiyajin mayor y colocó su mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

-¿Trunks? ¿qué sucede? ¿aún quieres más? déjame descansar un poco, recuerda que ya no soy tan joven como antes y necesito reponer fuerzas si quiero continuar-respondió Gohan mirándolo disimuladamente, luego volvió a desviar su mirada hacia un punto fijo de la habitación.

-Aunque sabes que quisiera tener otra ronda contigo, no es precisamente por eso que quiero hablar contigo-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas-has estado muy callado desde que tuvimos sexo y no has gemido más que cuando llegamos al clímax juntos ¿se puede saber qué está pasando contigo? ¿hay algo que te molesta?-

-No, no hay nada que me moleste. De hecho… estaba pensando en algo-dijo Gohan quien se volteó quedando frente a Trunks-estaba pensando en ir a la habitación del tiempo al día siguiente, quiero ser más fuerte y entrenar en otro lugar por un par de días-

Trunks se sintió un poco molesto por lo que Gohan le estaba diciendo: quería ir a entrenar a otro lugar sin él.

-Pero ¿qué va a pasar con la tierra? ¿cómo voy a proteger a todos si no estás ahí para ayudarme?-preguntó Trunks preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir lejos, después de todo, la tierra tiene a otro guerrero para protegerla y ese guerrero eres tú. Te has vuelto muy fuerte durante estos años y confío en que te encargarás de todos mientras entreno-dijo Gohan sonriendo. Trunks correspondió su sonrisa y con solo ver a su amante sonriéndole, Gohan siente que su pene volvió a la vida otra vez-ahora ¿estás listo para una segunda ronda?-

-Hmm, siempre estoy listo-respondió Trunks sonriéndole a Gohan con lascivia, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se acercó y lo besó con ternura, Trunks sonrió en el beso y colocó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio para acercarlo más a él y así profundizar el beso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Trunks preparó las cosas de Gohan para ir a la habitación del tiempo a ver a Mr. Popo para ayudarlo a entrenar con el supremo kaioshin para ganar más fuerza. Ambos semi-saiyajin volaron lejos del bosque y las ciudades hasta que alcanzaron el cielo, volaron más y más alto hasta que vieron una columna alta que se hizo más y más alta hasta que Gohan y Trunks vieron una base de medio círculo, decidieron volar un poco más y aterrizaron en el piso de esa base semi-circular. A unos pocos metros de distancia pudieron ver la habitación del tiempo, se miraron entre sí, asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo. Gohan sonrió al darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado en todos esos años.

-¡Oh, Gohan! me alegro de verte otra vez-dijo Dende mientras Mr. Popo se acercaba a Gohan y Trunks- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¡mírate! has crecido mucho, si Gokū pudiera verte en este momento, estaría orgulloso de ti...-

-Lo dudo-dijo Gohan riéndose nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca como lo hacía su padre-por cierto, vengo aquí a entrenar. Necesito una habitación por tres días-

-Está bien, solo espera aquí hasta que tenga la habitación lista-dijo , caminó de regreso a la cámara del tiempo y el espíritu, Dende lo siguió dejando a Gohan y Trunks solos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió su mirada hacia su novio y le sonrió.

-Bien, Trunks ¡nos vemos pronto!-dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del tiempo, pero Trunks corrió detrás de él y lo sostuvo la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Gohan, ¿realmente no quieres que te acompañe? ¡Podríamos ser más fuertes juntos y derrotar a un futuro enemigo! -Trunks dijo mirando a Gohan con ojos suplicantes como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, Trunks. Pero te estoy dando la responsabilidad de proteger la Tierra mientras no estoy aquí-dijo Gohan mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Trunks-no debes perder a nadie contra lo que sea que te enfrentes, mantente fuerte justo como lo estás ahora-

-S-sí... tienes razón, ahora que me he vuelto más cercano a tu poder actual... estoy un poco celoso, cada vez que entrenamos hay una gran diferencia en nuestro nivel de poder-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso a la vez que una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente.

-No te preocupes, si ese es el caso, te dejaré venir aquí después de que regrese-dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Sí? ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo Trunks emocionado.

-Sí ¡te lo prometo!-respondió Gohan, de repente, ambos semi-saiyajin voltearon sus miradas al ver a Mr. Popo caminando hacia ellos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero deberíamos irnos ahora, Gohan-dijo con su característico acento hindú.

-Bueno… buena suerte con tus responsabilidades, Trunks-dijo Gohan, dio la vuelta y se alejó de Trunks. El semi-saiyajin adolescente simplemente se quedó allí mirando a Gohan alejándose de él, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cerró en un puño con fuerza, cerró los ojos, los abrió y corrió hacia Gohan.

Gohan estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó que Trunks lo llamaba, así que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros apartó la mano de la puerta y se volteó para ver a Trunks quien corría hacia él.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!-gritó Trunks mientras corría.

-¿T-Trunks?-dijo Gohan un poco confundido, inesperadamente su expresión cambió por una sorprendida cuando, de pronto, Trunks lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Gohan cerró los ojos lentamente correspondiendo el beso mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Trunks acercándolo a él. Después de un par de minutos, se separaron mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Wow, eso fue... eso se sintió... increíble-dijo Trunks suspirando como un idiota enamorado y enseguida reaccionó-b-bueno... te deseo mucha suerte con tu entrenamiento-

-Recuerda esto, Trunks. No me voy a ir para siempre, me iré por tres días, eso es todo-dijo Gohan sonriéndole a su novio. Trunks también sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Gohan en otro beso, esta vez Gohan fue quien sonrió mientras correspondía el beso, pero, de repente, escucharon una falsa tos obligándolos a separarse y vieron a quien estaba parado a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos.

-Lamento molestarlos otra vez, pero... Gohan, creo que ya es hora de irte-dijo Mr. Popo. Gohan asintió y se separó de Trunks.

-Bien, tengo que irme-dijo Gohan mientras se alejaba-¡nos vemos en tres días, Trunks!-

-Nos veremos en tres días, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo.

Ahora, Trunks era el único que contaba con la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra mientras Gohan completaba su entrenamiento. Al mismo tiempo, Gohan entró en la habitación del tiempo confiando en que Trunks protegería a todos durante los tres días que iba a entrenar, después de todo, la tierra estaba en buenas manos; sin embargo, Trunks no estaba consciente de que una forma de vida misteriosa se estaba preparando para atacar muy pronto.


End file.
